


Dating Magical Creatures is a Stigma

by EL1237



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Frozen 2 (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Don’t know where this is headed, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, My First Fanfic, Please be gentle, This might suck because I’m shy and never post my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL1237/pseuds/EL1237
Summary: Soulmates are connected by red strings. Unrequited love is signified by flower petals and blood in your hand. Lovers have died for each other—poison, drowning, murder. How does a rising woman in the corporate ladder and a creature of magic fit in?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 80
Kudos: 138





	1. Surprising Commonalities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frozen Wight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601779) by [thebandragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebandragoness/pseuds/thebandragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Kill of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027052) by [WolfBrigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBrigade/pseuds/WolfBrigade). 
  * Inspired by [To Thaw a Wild Heart (Original chapters 1-29)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272699) by [rachetelsakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachetelsakicksass/pseuds/rachetelsakicksass). 



> This draws inspiration from Frozen 2 characters. I’m learning how to use this interface so formatting might be awkward. Please give feedback if you’d like! (And if you have pointers on how to use the website) Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Frozen or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.

When the faerie was brought in, Anna thought she was dreaming.

But of course, she wasn’t, she had participated in her very capture. _Were chains supposed to sparkle like that?_ Last she’d checked, they were a dull gray. 

Nearly glowing, cobalt eyes burned like a thousand fiery stars as they stared into blue-green ones. A man in the squad of twelve assigned to the stunning but deadly creature spoke.

“We’ve restrained, tagged, and fitted her with the strongest suppressors, ma’am,” the redhead noted obsidian cuffs around pale ankles and wrists—the only things stopping the powerful being from leveling the building they were in. She nodded with approval; they were holding up fantastically.

“Very good. Thank you for bringing her for report. Cell S1, please. That is all,” the head guard nodded, “Oh, and an extra rotation of seven at the bottom of the stairs should do.” Another sharp nod followed by a “Yes ma’am” were the reply before the entourage left.

Dropping her pen, the young woman also dropped with it the pretense of filing papers like a responsible Head of Branch. She leaned back, feeling sore muscles relax and her thoughts drift.

_The forest hiding the fae was situated near a gorgeous lake. It was mid-summer, and despite that fact, the forest floor resembled a post-blizzard scene. Snow several feet deep crunched and sank Anna and her capture squad up to their knees in pristine powder. They looked out of place, hauling futuristic armor and gear that slowed their progress.  
_

_The woods were deathly silent, little stirred save for when snow collapsed out of tree branches over-burdened by the sudden weight. Razor-like ice shards dangled from every surface, menacing and cold in their beauty.  
_

_A faint rustle was their only warning. Commands were yelled, and nets woven with magic suppressors were fired over a ten-foot radius. Men scrambled into position and continued their work as others prepared to shoot potent tranquilizers.  
_

_Finally, success had come. A white mass thrashed aggressively under the reinforced mesh and went limp in moments as she was shot. From there, the men kept the tangled nets about the woman as they placed her into a carrying unit. Another while later, the team was setting off to the Humvees and Jeeps._

“Ma’am, another is coming,” an informant called out. The redhead nodded in answer before resigning herself to a day filled by reports and sending captures to appropriate cells.  
***

The life of a capturer was fraught with danger and odd, difficult-to-explain situations.

“How does one even explain my job?” Anna mused out loud as she adjusted her blazer. Thanks to strict protocol, even the highest-ranking person in the building was subject to dress code—regardless of the hours of outdoor tromping prior. She had spent weeks pursuing a target personally; the mission was far too dangerous for the regular grunts.

A close friend of hers since grade school, Kristoff rolled his eyes, “Easy,” he cleared his throat to adopt a high-pitched imitation of Anna’s voice, “My occupation? Why yes! You see here, today was quite busy. I’ve had to catalogue and send a talking, sentient snowman to a holding cell. Mind you, without human guards because everyone within a ten-foot radius goes insane. Oh, also, there was a massive dude made of rocks and dirt that thank the _gods_ enjoys sleeping. Or--”

“I get it, we’re nut jobs,” the younger woman chuckled. Kristoff had kept the institution running excellently with her out. She ran the capture department while Kristoff lead hunting. There was a difference.

The difficulty of their jobs was barely offset by excellent pay—and having each other company. With life so dangerous, it was pleasant to have a familiar face close by.

“Congrats on your realization,” the blonde man snarked. Anna stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. They wordlessly separated soon to do their own duties, but small smiles stayed on their faces at the temporary reprieve from work.

Once again, Anna’s thoughts slowly circulated her mind without her best friend. The capture had gone...oddly. The mission was so dangerous and took so long that the final capturing part was strange and almost anticlimactic. They had been lost for a week straight and lost over twenty men to injury or even replacement for wounds too severe. Another week more and the hunting unit would have been used instead. No matter how rare and valuable, if the being was causing too much trouble, it would have to be exterminated before it reached human cities.

Anna worked for the Mythical Hunt and Capture Corporation, a company paid by national governments for managing magical creatures that harmed or otherwise disturbed the human populace. Primarily stationed in the U.S., there were other companies overseas that did much the same work. The redhaired woman lead a branch designated to cover the states of New York and New Jersey and did so with great efficiency. Until the winter fae, another being that rivaled her had not been spotted in centuries.

Using her ID card, Anna made her way into the first-floor cells. Another strict rule as Head was mandatory daily checks. The building was divided into the following set-up: three above-ground layers held teams of hunter and capturer units. Much like a military barrack, there was a place for training, a mess hall, recreation centers, and sleeping quarters. Below ground, five more levels were present, the upper most layer called D for the level of its occupants. D-level beings were least dangerous and were guarded by less experienced men. The layer below was C and held better guards and more lethal beings. This system continued till the bottom-most layer—S. There were fewer and fewer cells per level as highly deadly creatures needed more secure and larger cells. It was also a rare occurrence to have anything higher than a B more than once every year, despite the high population drawing many creatures to the area.

Smiling as she passed a snowman chatting his robot guard’s ear off, she finished her tour of the D-level. Nearly an hour later after a salamander required transport from C to B for catching a guard on fire, she trudged to an airtight cell.

“Gale?” she called. The microphone system that allowed sentient air to hear and speak echoed with a chittering. Anna smiled; he was in a good mood today. Talking in soothing gentle tones, she replaced the decaying leaves that no one else could touch with bright oranges and reds again. A gentle breeze caressed her face in thanks, and a joyful grin stretched freckled cheeks as she dumped the rotted vegetation. Her last sight as she bid the wind goodbye was orange oak and red maple leaves fluttering playfully.  


Another hour with rock men sleeping and water Nokks splashing contently, Anna dragged herself to the elevator once more. Descending to the final level, she made her way up a short flight of stairs to a massive aquarium-like cage. The tank had all manners of protection against winter magic and a variety of other technology above Anna’s knowledge. With only five other similar sized customizable cages on her level, the ice mage was alone as they were empty.

Warily, the tired woman made her way to the observatory after greeting the guards. Gazing past transparent glass, she gasped at the sight inside.

A currently bored snow faerie laid sprawled on her back, conjuring up glittering icy spirals. The swirls abruptly became more solid and fell as fine crystals as the pale woman conducting them turned her head.

Still in shock, Anna realized the mike system wasn’t muted. A guard must have tried to bring her food. Said meal was in the corner of the cage, and instead of a clean plate, it had been frozen and reworked into a sculpture of an ice skater on a pond, surrounded by trees. _Goddamn it, how does someone make chicken, rice, and broccoli look gorgeous?_ As she pondered over the edible possibilities of art, a pair of eyes that resembled the coldest of glaciers and clearest of diamonds studied her. They drew cautiously closer, twin orbs watching their prey.

“Um, hello. I’m here to make sure you’re doing all right. Normally, I talk to everyone even if they don’t understand me. You’re probably not great because we just caught you this morning but still. Do you like your food okay? I can bring you something else.” the redhead cursed herself, normally, she got along fine with the captures. Although she was far from eloquent, she hardly rambled this badly.

Her spiel was ignored, the woman paused in drawing closer and instead tilted her head sideways. _Like a puppy. Wait, what?_ On closer inspection, Anna could now see the woman did not wear skin-tight lace, but rather a strange material that seemed like frost. It crept along elegant limbs tentatively and left little to the imagination. Her cheeks flamed at the realization, but any sign of notice from the majestic being in front of her were absent.

A platinum blonde head righted itself and its owner drew back, bored again.

“Alright, so not much of a talker,” Anna said quietly, “But I don’t want you to be hungry. Do you want something else?” Arctic eyes contemplated her words, a slow head nod.

“What can I get you then,” a mysterious smirk curled pink lips. Anna grew confused.

“Am I missing something?” another elusive expression as evasive as its owner stretched the fae’s regal features. Delicate fingers reached into a compartment hidden in the frosty dress and withdrew something. The item was held up, ensnared by two pale digits and displayed: a Hershey’s wrapper.

“You like chocolate?” pleased, the woman smiled wider.

“Then you’ll get some chocolate. I’ll be back,” making a speedy trip to the kitchens above ground, she acquired a bar of the sweet treat before going back to the enclosure as fast as she could.

Slightly out of breath, she held a bar of chocolate triumphantly, “Here it is”. She slid the package into a small opening designated for trays of food and watched as a robotic arm retrieved and deposited the bar onto the floor, now inside the cage. Quietly, she watched in warm delight (like hot chocolate during a bitter winter) as the blonde woman tore into the candy happily. She ate half of it at lightning speed but with so much poise and grace that it would make royal women jealous. Cooling the other half of it like one might enjoy chocolate from a freezer, she slid the half she had broken pieces from back. The tray collector opened with a wrapper frozen neatly shut.

“You don’t have to share. It’s yours,” a delicate head shake and another small smile greeted the redhaired woman, “Thank you then.”

With that, Anna gave the faerie a final grin and a little wave before departing with the chocolate in tow. If she had turned around, she would have seen stunned guards and a certain wintry being waving shyly back.


	2. An Old Friend Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will do weekly updates. I’ve got four chappies and a fifth in the works. Updates will slow afterwards because I’m a high school senior this year and applying to college. Enjoy!

“And apparently, the fire salamander thing apparently caught Tyler on fire. Thankfully there was a fire extinguisher nearby and his partner got him before he was hurt too bad,” the younger woman relayed the exciting events of her week, which had passed since the day of capture.

Kristoff laughed at the thought of a small reptile causing trouble, “God, I thought I was supposed to have the wacky career,” a fond smile graced his stubbly features, “Save some crazy for me, Feistypants.”

Feistypants scowled, “Don’t call me that.” Mocking renditions of her were made as they continued their walk toward the office.

“Can you email me the report on that vampire from a year ago? Apparently, they need his lab test results.” A quick grunt of ascent was made before a ping indicated she had mail. “Thanks.” Another masculine noise.

Together, they worked cohesively on the less desirable part of their jobs. Reports were written and sent, occasional new captures from Anna’s department were classified and whisked away, and coffee was consumed in copious amounts.

Groaning and cracking his neck, Kristoff groaned, “Aaron was injured out on the Chupacabra mission,” scrubbing at his scratchy beard, he rasped, “Howard is on break which means some idiot will take his place.”

“What happened to him?” Anna was alarmed; Aaron was very competent, having graduated with them at training school. _What could possibly hurt him?_

“Not even the actual Chup, some moron that’s about to get fired hit him with a bullet.”

Mulling over her friend’s dilemma, she proposed, “I can have Elise take his place. We should be alright one short. There’s just an annoying outcrop of ogres who’ve decided to take residence in a warehouse in Brooklyn.”

“Thank you,” grateful eyes looked up.

A grin, “Of course, what would you do without me?” A tired smile answered silently.

After another hour of keyboard hammering, phone answering, and caffeine ingesting, the two were done for the time being. Checking the time, they decided to join their friends in the mess hall.

The walk was a short one, and soon the duo could see the table they usually sat at when time permitted.

“Anna! Kris!” a sunny smile greeted them as a friendly brunette bounded toward the pair. Warm hugs were shared as friends were reunited. Though their friend was not supposed to arrive for hours, the detail was overlooked in their enthusiasm.

“Rapunzel! How has it been?” the red-haired woman inquired. The two women had seen little of each other what with conflicting schedules.

“Oh, just fine Ms. Head-of-Branch,” she teased, “I get myself promoted at the Main and you go off running your own thing?” Anna blushed at the prodding. “And you, you could run your own branch, why not?” Kristoff started at the unexpected question before composing himself.

“Someone has to watch over this one here,” he grinned.

“Hey! I rank higher than both of you! Watch it!” she declared with false snobbery.

“Yes, _Your Highness_ ,” the two drawled together. Playful slaps were exchanged as a 25-year-old and two 27-year-olds argued like children, drawing amused head shakes from onlookers.

With their meals received, the trio sat down with a few other close friends and began to eat. As is with every place where people gather to eat, gossip began to flow soon.

Rapunzel set down her fork, “So. That cryomancer huh?”

“Yeah...she’s something else,” Anna mumbled as she thought of the day before. She had quickly rushed the bar of chocolate gifted—returned—to her in a small freezer in her office. Unable to resist, she’d pulled it out of her pocket due to insatiable curiosity, she found intricate crystals lining the wrapper and a large singular snowflake sealing the package shut.

“I’m actually here to make arrangements for her transport to the Main Branch,” Rapunzel added. Anna bowed her head in understanding, the cells in her building were only temporary holdings. Most beings would be relocated, and others would need permanent arrangements made. The ice faerie would likely be given larger and better living quarters for the rest of her life after a permanent and strong enough settlement was created. For now, her current cage would serve its purpose.

”Your boss got the case info and sent you, huh?” A short nod answered.

Kristoff spoke up, “She was a pain to catch. Anymore delay and we would have had to just kill her.” For some inexplicable reason, Anna cringed at the thought of the magic-user dead. It would have been necessary.

“Fill me in on the catch,” interested eyes lit up.

“It’s really not that exciting Punz. We traipsed through snow and bad weather for weeks. Tons of guys went down, I nearly got frostbite, and then she was caught,” the redhead thought momentarily, “Though it was weird, we caught her pretty easily in the end. I thought she would put up a huge fight after such a long time of evading us.”

“That is pretty weird,” the older woman replied. Lunch continued with quiet chatter from there as they focused on their food.

“I’m done. Anytime you’re ready, we’ll go and check her out. I’ll make the report on what she’ll need,” Rapunzel stood and moved toward the trash bins while Anna prepared to do the same.

“I’ll do check-up today then; you take her to see the fae,” Kristoff assured.

“Thanks,” Anna breathed in thanks.

Meeting back up with her brunette friend, she said, “Let’s go.”  
***

Another thought Anna neglected to mention was how the pale woman currently residing in a cell seemed to hold no resentment towards her, despite her responsibility for the current situation. As she and Rapunzel left the elevator, she began to feel confusion. Every capture is angry for at least a while. _Even though I interact with them well, it’s never been this quick for one to warm up to me. Could I be missing something?_

“Wow, holy cow.” Anna looked up as well and felt something like awe. _Again_.

“Yeah, I don’t think this gets old, even for her,” the shorter woman walked closer toward the glass to get a better look. The space inside was best described as a winter paradise. A miniature palace of ice seemed to grow out of the side of a jagged mountain of the same material. Shimmering like snowflakes in the sun, nearly transparent trees and streams made up swaths of glistening woods around the base of the peak. As quickly as last time, the scenery dissolved with the flourish of a dainty hand. And like the previous visit, a curious head turned.

The expression didn’t stay for long. Shy attempts at reaching out during Anna’s visit were blown away by the almost angry visage. Platinum brows drew together imperiously at the new stranger and looked to Anna for explanation.

Turning the audio system on, the redhead gently spoke, “Hey, I brought a friend today. I hope you don’t mind.” The suddenly arrogant and aloof personality didn’t leave the faerie’s delicate features.

“I think she minds,” the brunette to Anna’s left guessed, “I’ll just get her stats and leave.” Beginning to activate a sophisticated scanner, the quietly set to work. The magical being added distrust to the array of emotions on display as laser scanners began calibrating in order to take measurements.

“Don’t worry. I promise Punzie’s just here for your stats so you’ll be nice and comfortable later. Your new home will be set up to better suit you.” Her words were met with a cold silence.

Standing back up, Rapunzel declared, “It’s ready. She just needs to be a little closer so that once I put the device into the cage, it’ll read accurately.” Said woman looked as disagreeable to the idea as could be, with pale arms crossed in childish petulance.

“Please don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be. It’s for your own good,” Anna pleaded. And as soon as the last word left her lips, genuine rage crossed the fae’s face as she spread her hands and promptly froze the glass between them.

Jumping backward, the two watched in morbid fascination as angry spikes of ice grew with audible clicks and cracks. Cautiously, she clicked a defroster button that attempted to clear the viewing glass (put there in anticipation of such events) and the ice cleared to reveal a furious woman. Though her suppressing cuffs should have eliminated any magic she could conjure, it seemed that the pale being had become so infuriated by Anna’s words that even the bonds could not hold back her power.

A feral snarl completely unlike the usually cool-tempered being contorted her lips. Her bonds glowed warningly as they struggled to function in response to hands holding glowing blue orbs. Stalking as close as the chains would allow, the fae glared Anna in the eyes as she began to systematically destroy everything inside her cell. As the last chair entered the Ice Age, she froze the room completely in seconds, and this time, Anna couldn’t bring herself to intrude again.

“I think I said something,” the shorter woman murmured quietly.

Wide, emerald eyes turned to her, “Yeah. That seems like the only reason I can think of,” she gathered up her equipment again, “I think I’ll try something else. If worse comes to worse...” Anna knew the alternative, though of course the pair preferred the testing to be on consenting and conscious magical creatures.

“We’ll need to try again the day after. If that doesn’t work...” she trailed off and the brunette nodded.

Rapunzel seemed to find her resolve, “The day after it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not have any medical expertise outside of YouTube, I’m not well-versed in mythological creature lore, and I’m not sure how the corporate ladder works. This story was probably the epitome of stupidity for me to attempt. If you’re reading, I apologize for the amount of discrepancies.


	3. Knocking At Your Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Frozen or any of its characters; they all belong to Disney.  
> I’m starting to get confused with my own pacing (I know, I’m a terrible author). If anyone notices my time gaps and pacing getting inconsistent, please point them out; I swear it doesn’t hurt my feelers. Thanks as always for reading!

“She’s ridiculously dangerous.”

A red-haired woman huffed exasperatedly, “Yes, I’m aware Kristoff. Which is why if this attempt fails, we’ll need you to lock her chains and administer the tranquilizers. The amount I used during her capture is listed and it should work.”

The blonde man growled in irritation, “I don’t understand why we can’t just skip to my step. Why provoke her and then try the fail-safe? If she’s unaware, this will be much safer.”

She turned slowly, “I know. But I don’t want this to be by force unless it has to.”

“She has the upper hand! We haven’t gotten her power stats but it’s clear she’s powerful, and here you are, still trying to be nice! She’ll freeze your a--”

“I know I know! It’s stupid but I still want to try.”

In a last attempt, Kristoff tried to find the weak link, “Punz, this idea is stupid. You’ve got common sense, right?”

The woman shook her head, “I’m afraid I don’t agree with you Kris.” A resounding thud as strong fists hit a desk echoed in the study.

“Idiots. I work with idiots. Just go, I’ll meet you both there. When you both end up as ice cubes, I’ll be melting you two with hairdryers and saying, ‘I told you so’,” with that, he stormed off. The duo shrugged noncommittally before setting off to cell S1.

As they arrived, the cross-section of the cleanest glacier greeted them. Little clicks and groans emanated from the mass of ice as minuscule shifts added pressure. Evidently, no one had tried to replace any of the demolished furniture.

Slowly approaching, Anna tried a routine that felt oddly familiar and knocked gently on the glass. As if layers of glass strong enough to stop a torpedo would break and as if it would scare the woman on the other side.

 _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock,_ “Hey, it’s Anna. I’m sorry about the other day. I’m not sure what I said wrong, but I swear I didn’t mean it. We’re not here to hurt you, we just want your measurements and stats to accommodate your trip and build your new home,” she leaned her forehead against cool glass, “You haven’t been eating. You know, chocolate isn’t exactly the best one-food diet. I’d choose something like broccoli even though it has no protein but it’s healthy and all that.” She paused, realizing she was rambling about nutrition rather than the current problem.

“Please, eat something. If nothing else. I know you don’t trust it but I swear the test doesn’t hurt. You just need to stand close to it for it to scan. I’ll...I’ll do the scan with you!” Crystalline pinging sounds answered as the glacier slowly disintegrated. Anna felt her mouth fall open as a tired-looking woman came into view. Her hair wasn’t in the artistically perfect waves it used to be in. Instead, it was mussed and wildly tousled. Dark circles marred her facial features but brought those crystal blue eyes in sharp relief, so bright the other woman was surprised it didn’t cast blueish prisms on her high cheekbones. Unsure of why she was so convinced the woman would refuse to see her, she continued to watch to convince herself she wasn’t dreaming.

Silently, she stood and prompted Anna wordlessly. The red-haired woman nodded to Rapunzel who pressed a button, causing the machine to begin the scan. Several minutes of quiet beeps later, an electronic report arrived in Rapunzel’s device which was held up to the glass and explained to the wintery creature on the other side. Reluctantly, she nodded her assent and allowed the device to be slid into her cell via a badly damaged robotic arm. When the machine finished, the woman cast a baleful look at it before scooting away in obvious dislike.

“Oh Gods,”

“What?”

“Oh my _God_ look.” The younger woman gazed over a slim shoulder at the report.

Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
Species: Ice Mage/Fae/Faerie/Cryomancer  
Rank: ???

Quickly glossing over the simple physical stats and jumping to the important ones, Anna nodded at the confirmed species but frowned at the rank. 

“Why won’t that show?”

Shakily, Rapunzel answered, “This machine has categorized the strongest mages in the past century for the D.C. branch. If it won’t show, the only reasoning is because she’s off the charts.” _Higher_ than S-tier. Anna’s head reeled at the information while she studied the petulant ice mage, currently in the process of creating skating people and studying her back. They would need to invent a new tier just for the faerie. She somberly acknowledged that Kristoff had the right idea earlier.

Barely seeing the tray she held, she pushed it into the slot and watched as it delivered the meal. The ice being greeted her food with passable enthusiasm and dug in, most likely excited at the prospect of a chocolatey reward for her trouble.

“I can’t believe I slept soundly knowing she could break that cage any moment she wanted to,” the soft confession was breathed out. Anna had ensured the mike system was indeed off as she spoke and watched the happy consumption of a piece of herring. She made a note to herself that the woman enjoyed fish for some odd reason.

“If she wanted out, she would have done so already. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” The young woman next to her nodded in resignation. I haven’t met something so above my pay-grade in years.

Delicate licks concluded her meal before the pale woman approached the viewing glass, clear anticipation in her eyes. Smiling despite herself, Anna produced a new bar of chocolate with mint flavor and slid it in. Her grin widened as the woman grinned with easy joy at the treat and began to tear into it with gusto, all signs of prior enragement gone. Breaking off half, she savored the taste with close eyes and inaudible hums before sealing the wrapper with her signature snowflake and sliding it back to Anna. Mute surprise showed on her friend’s face.

“She only eats half and gives the other back to me,” a fond expression was shot toward the faerie in place of thanks. She was in the process of placing the sweet confection in her pocket when she caught her friend’s expression.

“It’s kind of weird, I know. I was the one that ordered her capture, yet she seems to like me,” baffled nods answered the statement. 

A muscular blonde strode towards them, “Well, since we have the results and neither of you are ice statues; I’d call this day an absolute win.” Turning toward the glass, he jumped back in alarm as the woman inside once again looked livid.

“Christ, what’s got her so pissed?” the blonde man backed slowly away. Curiously, the fae seemed to calm with each step away he took. In a moment of perhaps idiocy and curiosity, he stepped toward his red-haired friend as a test.

“Ah hah...,” flawless canines revealed themselves as full lips peeled back in a vicious snarl, “Yeah, I think I’ve figured it out.”   
Emerald eyes narrowed in confusion, “What the hell are you on about Kris?”

A tentative step backward seemed to appease the pale being as much as it aroused suspicion, “I watched you guys on the surveillance tape earlier. She’s mad because we’re around Anna. See? Now she isn’t mad anymore.” A blunt fingertip pointed in the cage’s general direction but not exactly at the cryomancer.

“I think she likes me even less than she likes you Punzel,” the blonde man guessed, the mentioned brunette seemed to pick up on his logic.

Meanwhile, a redhead became more bemused, "Wait a minute. What? Why does she hate you guys?” A slim figure drew closer on the other side of the thick glass; as if to confirm her words, the figure adopted a threatening stance.

Stepping back from her friend as well, “I think she thinks we’re going to hurt you and wants to protect you.” Anna raised an eyebrow and turned toward the viewing panel.

“They’re my friends. Don’t worry. I promise that they won’t hurt me,” miraculously, raised hands were lowered and ivory locks shifted as a head slowly tilted to the side. Smiling softly at the gesture, the capturer mirrored her.

“That’s it,” without turning away, she spoke, “Kris, Punz, go ahead without me. I’ll be a bit.” She continued to speak comfortingly to the faerie, who listened raptly to her every word. Walking away slowly, the now duo stayed silent until out of earshot.

The brunette whispered, “How long has she been here?”

“No more than a week,” the straw-haired man estimated. Dark, elegant brows drew together.

“That makes no sense. She acts like the bond has been established months ago.”

The taller one paused, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Huffing with exasperation and a scolding about “uneducated blocks of muscle”, Rapunzel began a quick explanation.

“Faeries sometimes bond with humans because there’s very few of their own kind, much less of the same element. Their children--”

Kristoff stopped even more abruptly this time, “ _Children_?!”

“Yes,” an impatient wave,” As I was saying, their children inherit the powers of one parent. Very rarely will they not get any powers and even rarer, both. The faerie must have bonded with Anna but if she’s only been brought here for a week, she shouldn’t be so protective. Even if they bonded while she was hunted, that shouldn’t be more than two months.”

Deliberate thinking etched lines onto a chiseled face, “So you mean, that maybe she let herself be caught because she had a bond with Anna?” A nod. “And that this connection has been made before Anna was even hunting her?” Another affirmative gesture. A gust of air was expelled. 

“How?”

The brunette shrugged, “She’s been watching her. They only need to see their mates once and an irresistible urge to protect them takes over. The urge eventually gets overpowering to the point where they won’t eat or sleep if their mate is in danger.”

“That’s creepy.”

A head shake, “Not really. It’s mutual.”

Horror crossed stubbly features, “Please tell me I won’t find them both in that cage right now.”

An amused smirk, “You would like that. But yes, it’s not out of question.”

“You said mates by the way?”

Impatience flashed in verdant irises, “How often do I need to repeat myself. I swear you’re both dense,” unintelligible grumbles, “Yes mates.”

“They’re both...”

A nonchalant shrug, “Love doesn’t judge.”

Another befuddled stare and a heavy sigh replied, “I think I need to lie down.” Another teasing smirk flashed at him.

“Such a manly man.”

“Shut it”  
***  
The more Anna held their one-sided conversations, the more she realized that the other woman didn’t need to speak. She would ask questions about the fae’s thoughts and get a nod in the affirmative about her guesses. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, she ignored the guards’ stares and an informant wringing his hands nervously, wondering how to tell his boss she needed to attend to other matters.

“I’m twenty-six. Are you about my age?” a platinum blonde head shifted up and down, “I like art outside of work. I paint a lot. What’s your favorite kind of art?” a brief head tilt and a wave of alabaster hands answered. Gorgeous ice renditions of medieval architecture and sculptures of Roman gods took shape for seconds before disintegrating into a fine powder that disappeared. 

“That’s beautiful,” a secretive smile accepted the compliment. Azure eyes, clear as the skies stared into hers as if to read her mind. Anna couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away from the intense scrutiny.

A weak cough broke their reverie,” Ma’am. We’ve brought in two new captures. You also have rounds to make.” The redhead sighed before throwing an apologetic smile toward the cryomancer. Easy acceptance was her response and the two silently bade each other farewell.

“I’m on my way. Thank you, John,” the man nodded in evident relief before leaving. Watching the glass become opaque one last time, she made her way to her office and continued her work for the day. The redhead missed the longing sapphire gaze before the viewing area was obscured. Her guards did not.


	4. Imagined Voices and Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor any of its characters.   
> Thanks for the kudos, hits, and comments; I really appreciate every one. I’m honestly grateful anyone bothers to read my stuff. Enjoy!

“I’m not sure where the sudden conviction came from but you’re both smoking something that I’d like to try.” The redhead had not been receptive to the whole “bonding” idea.

Frustrated fingers clawed blonde bangs, “Anna we’re not high and we’re not lying.” After the discussion about faerie mates, Rapunzel had disclosed the woman’s rank. Now, the blonde man was hell-bent on informing his friend of the situation.

Fiery braids were tossed belligerently, “Yeah. And this whole thing doesn’t sound like a bad _Twilight_ AU fanfiction idea. Color me astounded.”

“It’s true!”

“And pigs fly! I get that our line of work isn’t exactly...conventional. But can we at least make the effort to pretend at normalcy?”

The brunette stepped in, “I know it sounds weird but think about it; you’ve barely met her and talk like old friends. Someone as ridiculously powerful as her shouldn’t have been captured by a few nets and darts. She _let_ herself be caught.”

Turquoise eyes flared, “This is getting ridiculous. I won’t let you insult the competency of my team. We caught her because they’re all skilled--”

Warm brown eyes hardened, “We’re not insulting your division. There’s just simply no way you could have caught her if she didn’t let you. Weeks, Anna, she led you around the country and slowly froze the men one by one. She knew you wouldn’t give up and tried picking your men off--”

“You guys seemed to have come up with a crazy conspiracy behind this whole thing. I’m getting tired of it. We caught her, she’s here, and in a few weeks once Rapunzel gets back,” she jutted her chin at the older woman, “She’ll make a report. Once it’s all said and done, her new home will be made, and it’ll be over. Nice and easy, just like any other powerful being we’ve had in the past.” Two heads turned toward each other, brown eyes reaching green in resignation. _Why is she so stubborn?_

Quietly, Kristoff murmured, “You’ve always accepted the crazy lore behind each creature. Why not this one?” The change of tone seemed effective.

Her anger simmering down slightly, she replied, “Is it really hard to understand. I’m being told I have a romantic connection with someone who’s not even completely human. I don’t even know if she speaks English.”

Her other friend gently asserted, “She doesn’t. But that doesn’t seem to stop her from understanding you, or the other way around. This is beyond you talking to any of the others.” Kristoff nodded in agreement; he’d seen first-hand Anna communicating with the magical beings. They seemed to disregard her words but rather focused on the soothing tones she used.

Slim fingers dragged through coppery strands, “I still don’t know what to think.”

A comforting smile made its way onto her companions’ faces, “You never think anyway.”

Greenish-blue eyes threw the pair a baleful look, “I think the fact you could sync the thought is what’s most offending.” Mocking expressions answered. 

_Lovely friends I have. So supportive._

Heaving a deep breath, the redhead decided, “I’ll keep talking to her. I still don’t completely buy this whole thing,” she waved her hand vaguely, “But if it’s true, we have some time to figure it out.”

And thus, she found herself in front of a now familiar cage, talking to a woman that silently spoke back in a language of head tilts and winter magic.

“And Rapunzel told me that we’ve bonded months ago which makes no sense because I’ve only gotten your case three months ago before going after you a month later. And we’re like destined to be together or whatever corny crap she said. It’s starting to sound like a poorly written internet story,” the redhead conveyed. The stationed guards knew by now to move out of earshot when their boss visited. Despite the visible distance during the fateful screening exam, the happenings were now being circulated. Security members were wary and held their guns tighter. It was a sharp contrast to their higher up’s apparent lack of concern.

Her hair was done in an artistically messy braid that took residence over her shoulder today. Accompanying the hair change was a cryptic smirk that seemed to mock the redhead. The blonde seemed inordinately amused.

“You’re telling me something I can’t understand.”

_So I am._ Lately, Anna imagined a voice for the woman on the other side of the glass. It made their conversations less awkward. Or so she hoped.

“Do you know anything about this?”

_Maybe._

“Don’t play coy. I don’t like riddles,” the tone barely passed as scolding.

_Who said I was playing? And riddles are fun._ Ivory teeth glistened as they were exposed in a cheeky grin. _Goddamn it._

“Why does everyone I know have to be insufferable?”

No words seemed to answer but another signature smirk was thrown her way. She groaned at the subtle messages the fae hid in her expressions and silent gestures.

While tossing a tickling braid over her shoulder, she pondered before speaking, “Punz is leaving later today since she finally got your information. She’s on leave for like a week but she’s got so much work to do back in D.C. I want to spend some time with her.”

A strange emotion crossed regal features. _I don’t trust that thing she used. However, you should spend some time with her._ The last statement seemed strained with an odd reluctance. Anna shook her head at the thought, there’s no way the faerie was _jealous_.

“I know it’s not any fun. I promise we’ll talk tomorrow. 

_Tomorrow_.

The two parted in their usual way and the redhead made her way towards her office. On her walk, she passed several guards that saluted her with unusual stiffness. _Gosh. What’s got their briefs in a twist?_ Opening the door, she was met with an expectant green gaze, a silent query that need not be vocalized.

“Is it weird that I know how she sounds like and what she says despite her never actually saying a word?” the redhead asked with no preamble. She knew the answer but felt the urge to ask anyhow. While awaiting, she opened a small freezer to add to the odd half-bar-of-chocolate collection. 

Impeccable brows cocked, “Yes, it is.” Bright eyes rolled to the heavens in response.

“Since it’s you last day, do you want to have some fun? We can’t leave the building during work hours, but we can still do something,” the younger woman offered.

Emerald eyes darted up, “What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see. Come on!” Yanking her friend by the wrist, the two took off down the hall in a highly unprofessional manner. She passed the guards who had relaxed since her initial passing; they went ramrod straight. Enthusiastic to begin, the red-haired woman shoved her companion into a changing stall and threw a bundle of fabric that was barely caught in time.

Nokk was in a playful mood. The two were greeted enthusiastically and the equine seemed indifferent towards the numerous floatation devices being tossed into his home. Shortly after, two women in suits constructed to work with the water horse slid into the enclosure.

“Hey buddy!” a fond smile graced freckled features and she reached out to the affectionate horse. The two spent a few moments reacquainting themselves before Rapunzel was introduced.

“Nokk, Rapunzel. Rapunzel, Nokk,” she turned to the massive aqueous being, “She’s really nice, I promise she’ll be lots of fun to play with.” 

Play they did. The team outside had long given up on trying to show their boss accounts of thousands drowning from the Nokk’s capricious nature. Many in the building once questioned how such a young woman who couldn’t seem to put her foot down rose to such high positions. After all, kindness was not rewarded every time in life. However, the redhead’s vibrant energy flounced all traditional rules; her care and love created a new sector that focused on the harmony of humans and magical beings rather than the imperialistic methods previously used.

“Screw the beach. This is awesome,” burnished coppery strands plastered on her friend’s forehead flopped in agreement. The duo laid on their backs on large floaties in the shape of donuts and a mattress respectively. Off to the side, the head of a cerulean horse poked out of the water and whinnied at the statement.

“You were great. Thanks for playing with us,” slender digits did their best to stroke the liquid mane and the equine seemed to appreciate the effort.

A soft chuckle at the interaction, “As fun as this is, we should probably get out soon. My fingers are all weird.” Pruney fingertips were held up in demonstration. The other woman nodded before bidding the horse farewell with gentle pats on his muzzle and leaning her forehead against his. Soon, the two were out of the enormous aquarium and laughing as their companion splashed an energetic goodbye.

“I will never understand you.”

The redhead paused mid-rub at her damp hair, “Huh? What’s that mean?”

“Everyone is so...unwilling to understand their world. And somehow you get murderous horses to play like someone at a pool party. Now you’re suggesting we head toward a talking snowman you’ve recently become friends with,” incredulous head shakes before she said, “Not to mention you’ve managed to tame to most dangerous thing on this side of the Atlantic, if not the world.”

Fiery strands were tousled back as she answered, “It’s nothing. Just a little effort and love is all it takes. People are so convinced that the only answer is just to kill them all and that can’t be further from the truth,” she turned toward her friend and solemnly declared, “We need to coexist. This isn’t a huge battle that we should be fighting. If we could get along, there would be so much more that could be accomplished, so much less time wasted.”

The brunette smiled affectionately, “And this is both the reason why you deserve your success and why people think you’re off your rocker.”

“Hey!”

Gentle laughter, “I’m kidding.”  
***  
The day was over soon. Hours with a talking snowman had flown by with astounding speed and now the trio was to be separated once more.

“We’ll miss you. God, we just got to see you and you’ve gotta go again,” a sad smile curved his lips in a rare expression.

Emerald eyes glittered with reminiscence, “It’s not the good old days at the academy anymore Kris. We’ve got lives to live and our paths are leading to different places,” she closed the distance between them with a firm hug, “Take care of yourself and Fiestypants for me.

Somehow you guys have stuck through it all.” A soft smile of her own made its way onto her countenance.

“I can take care of myself Rapunzel,” Anna fumed with mock indignance that quickly melted, “Who’ll take care of you?”

The sadness in her green gaze seemed to lessen slightly, “I’ve found someone. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Wait, what? You didn’t tell me you had a little someone!” outraged teal eyes widened. Chocolate brown ones also fixed themselves on her in accusation.

Rapunzel laughed with a little nervousness, “Oh? Must have slipped my mind...”

A pout replied, “Get your butt on that plane. The minute you touch down I better have details.” Firm nods from Kristoff confirmed the pair’s desire for insight. Sighing in resignation, she nodded.

“Yes ma’am and sir. Will do and all that,” with one last bittersweet smile and hugs, the brunette was gone.


	5. You Have Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writers’ block so hard and then reverted to writing fluff because that’s what I’m good at. Enjoy!

The seat was fairly comfortable but that did not ease her tension.

Rapunzel was sat into a cushy first-class seat and offered a variety of drinks that she refused. Worries of her red-haired friend flew around her skull and the beginnings of a pounding headache were making themselves known.

_Oh Anna, that compassion of yours is going to bring trouble one day._

True, her childhood companion had brought immense success into her own life through relentlessness, talent, and a sheer determination to better the lot of magic beings. But falling in love with one is such a different ballpark.

She sat back and furiously rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe the now-raging migraine. 

_Happy thoughts Punz, happy thoughts. Eugene, Eugene, Eugene..._

Smiling ruefully to herself, she daydreamed fondly about her boyfriend of four months. An odd match for sure, but certainly very happy with each other. She’d left out her relationship during her stay with Anna and Kristoff because the two were busy as it was. _And Eugene and I have gone through enough as it is. I’m content without broadcasting anything._

And again, this train of thought brought her right back: Anna and the mage. The wintry woman’s possessive streak had reared its ugly head the moment Rapunzel had shown up. Though Anna didn’t realize the implications, Rapunzel had been able to discern what had distressed the faerie. Being told anything was for “your own good” was hardly anything anyone enjoyed, much less the faerie who seemed triggered by the phrase.

Hours later, she touched down and reached the terminal where she gathered her suitcase. A quick call confirmed her driver’s arrival and soon, she was speeding towards the D.C. branch of Mythical Hunt and Capture.

***

“Excellent. We’ll update the information in the database for the new ice mage. The construction team will be provided with an informed architect to begin the project. You’ve done an incredible job once again. I must say, young lady, you’re being promoted at an astounding rate,” her boss had a pleased expression as he rested his bearded chin atop steepled fingers. 

“Thank you, sir,” she flushed with quiet pride at her achievement. The promotion would mean extra money and more authority. _Well, a nice gift for Eugene won’t be an issue._

“You’re welcome. Go, get some rest.”

Over the next few days, her new office was cleaned and moved into. The larger room overlooked the rural scape outside, an enormous upgrade from the boring cubicle before. She was also afforded a new set of keys, special parking areas, and an assistant. Comfortably settling into her new environment, she finally found the time to update her friends in New York. Furious squawks of “this tea is eons late” and “if I hear this guy ever hurting you, I’ll shove my foot so far up his a—” from Anna and Kristoff respectively rang through her cell phone.

“Now,” her boss began a week after their prior meeting, “I think it’s time you were shown the housing cells.” Rapunzel nodded eagerly; she was interested in seeing the faerie’s new home. 

Shuffling with forms, “Firstly, you’ll need to sign these. Classified information, as I’m sure you’re aware,” his eyes twinkled with mirth, “We can’t have you broadcasting that the unicorns don’t, in fact, excrete rainbows.”

Nodding in assent, she made sure the acknowledge the joke before quickly glancing at the forms, “Here’s these back. Thank you, sir,” she handed the signed papers back. They were just non-disclosure about cage information and insignificant details.  
“No. I should thank you,” perhaps the twinkle hadn’t been mirth.

***

Each crystal hums as they hang in the air, suspended by their near weightlessness. In the end, gravity does beckon them, and that call overrides their duty to their master. Succumbing, they fall. 

The cage is a monotonous white, kept glaringly bright so men in uniforms can keep tabs on the pale woman inside. When their boss does not herd them away, a group of seven stand guard at their checkpoints and rotate, taking turns guarding and staring in roughly equal parts. Another contingent of men, over six feet in height and well-built from physical training, circulate the bottom of the stairs.

On the dot, the shift occurs every fifteen minutes during the day and every ten during the night. Every change brings a new batch of eyes to gaze inwards, varying expressions of awe, fear, indifference, and even hate to meet the fae. Three times a day, meals are brought. Some were finished, others left untouched. It went without saying among the men that meals brought by a certain redhead were carefully finished and rewarded with chocolate in various forms. Though many chose to keep quiet, a select few still felt the need to gossip.

Elsa did not care for much of the going-ons beyond her willing captivity in the enclosure. She was here for one thing—person—only. The instant her mate recognized her; she would break free. Until then, she was content to stay, a bird within a cage. 

Up till a year ago, she had soared, free on arctic winds of her own creation. The freedom and power residing just under her skin kept her light as feathers. Her world was upturned without preamble when she saw the woman exiting her car late at night. Flaming tresses caught the illumination of streetlights, turning into a dark, molten molasses that flowed like magma over rock. Her eyes were pools, waiting for Elsa to be brave enough to take the plunge, leading to another universe the moment those soothingly crisp waters cascaded off her body. 

Suddenly, her perspective of the world was not that of detached indifference, but rather a plethora of possibilities with the woman hundreds of feet below her. Untethered before, a free spirit, she now had a purpose and drive: a reason to live beyond what self-imposed isolation could offer. Why had she thought that the years of being alone allowed her to be in touch with her own soul when the other part of her dwelled just out of reach? Why had she yearned for the calming silence when she longed for laughter like falling diamonds? Why had she believed beauty was a frozen lake blanketed by slumbering pines when beauty was embodied in the ethereal angel?

Initially, she had fled. Her mother had fallen prey to the same powerful ensnaring of her mind. The terror that she would meet the same fate as her mother, dead far too young, had kept her at bay for months. But even her self-control had limits. No longer able to stay miles away after her flight northward, she actively sought her soulmate, first through observations that made her fall that much further, then a provoking that the other could not ignore. Men went after her to no avail; she did not want them. Only when Anna herself had taken the capture mission did she begin to take out the redhead’s team in earnest, trying to get her alone and away from civilization. The sheer tenaciousness of her personality endeared Elsa as much as it frustrated her, and in the end, she allowed herself to be taken.

And now, here she was, hoping to draw in the beauty the way she had been entranced. Day in and day out, she stayed quiet and unsuspecting until that meddling witch came and exposed her.

_She’s off the charts..._

Contrary to the women’s belief that Elsa could not speak (and therefore could not read), she was quite literate. She’d been able to discern those treacherous words falling from lips she abhorred, words that undid months of work and planning. Now, instead of a permanent residency alongside her mate, her fate was a toss up. The fae had decided whether the redhead accepted her or not, she’d be content to just see her every day, and now that reality was becoming unlikely.

Waving her hands absently, delicate sculptures took form and shattered with ringing tinkles as her mind drifted to a certain blonde man. Irritation began to warp her artwork as she thought of the man and every other person that drifted too close for comfort toward Anna. Annoyance grew to anger, and soon, angry spikes of ice studded the room and grew with ominous clicking.

No one would touch what is hers. Clenching delicate fingers into fists, she resolved that she’d do everything in her formidable power to ensure that stayed true.

A flash of red caught her eyes. _Anna._

A sea of men swaggering with cocky arrogance borne of half-existent six-packs parted like the Red Sea as the slender woman darted between them. Flashing glances at each other—to which their boss was oblivious—they backed out of earshot as per usual. Polite greetings were given with the barest hints of sarcasm; they flew over red bangs faster than the average plane. Clearly, the Head wasn’t paying attention.

“Hi,” the redhead breathed out as soon as the area was cleared and she in front of the observatory. Elsa gave her greeting head-tilt.

Etiquette be damned, the woman outside the glass flopped unceremoniously before taking a deep breath, “I know she’s just been gone for a few days, but I miss her already. I’m sure she’s just busy, she did text and say she was promoted,” a clear reference to her friend, “Gods, paperwork is so boring, you know? Of course, you wouldn’t. Shoot, I don’t mean it like that. I mean you wouldn’t get it personally, but you’d understand. Yeah? That makes sense... Anyhow, Kristoff is also swimming in his papers and probably won’t be done for the rest of the week. He keeps complaining about paper cuts but honestly if he just did his work, which could be done electronically, he wouldn’t have that issue. But he doesn’t believe in using computers more than he needs to. What a macho man,” she rolled her eyes skywards in faux annoyance.

Used to the usual tirade of information, the blonde had simply sat as well and listened with zeal. No matter what the red-haired woman spoke of, it was always of paramount importance.

 _I am sorry you miss her. Please look after yourself._ She tried to convey her feelings as best she could without speech. Unfortunately, she would not speak until...a warm blush spread across her face. Her conditional state was proving a curse and blessing. Mostly a curse as of now.

“Don’t worry about me,” a gentle smile graced those lips, “I’ll be just fine. Kris has it worse; I swear.”

_If you insist._

“Did you finish the food I brought earlier?” The young Head seemed adamant about the dietary needs of every creature being fulfilled.

 _Of course._ The faerie smirked with amusement. Approving nods and a smile rewarded her before the latest chocolate bar was slid in. The creaky mechanical arm had been retracted and replaced after the incident. The sleek, new machine deposited the novelty known as Mexican chocolate before drawing away.

 _What is this?_ She sniffed at the package and caught a hint of something that made her nostrils tingle. 

“Oh! I discovered that flavor at the store. You seemed to like sharper flavors so I thought “why not try it?” The Mayans and Aztecs were the first to really eat or drink chocolate so I think they knew what they were doing. Give it a whirl.” Smiling encouragingly, she sat back and waited for the being’s reaction.

The blonde nodded in acquiescence before tearing the packaging neatly as always, and took a big bite. It was a mistake. Seconds after the sweet taste made itself known, the menacing capsaicin of the chilies flared across her taste buds. Having always been one for dramatics, the wintry being flung the cursed bar away from her and conjured up a popsicle. Licking like a peeved cat, she glared at the redhead as best she could through blurry eyes.

The woman was in hysterics. Clutching her stomach, she rolled around in tears from laughter.

“Oh my Lord, that was priceless. You’re so _red_ , goodness gracious, whew!”

 _I’m glad my suffering affords you entertainment. Take back this demonic creation._ With her pride still smarting from the blow, she broke the chunk she had bitten from with distaste before shoving the rest out of the cage hurriedly. The signature seal, as always, present. 

“Aww, don’t pout,” said fae went on pouting around her still-tingling tongue, “It’s not bad. I’ve had a whole bar before.”

The woman adopted an unconvinced look, sticking her nose in the air. _I refuse to accept that any sane mortal would enjoy this thrice-blasted abomiation._ Muffled laughter continued to prod her ego. 

Minutes flew by, and topics from true chocolate to hobbies passed the time. Eventually, the two bade one another farewell, and with each separation, it became harder and harder to leave until the two women looked forward to the visits as the brightest part of their days.


	6. Face A New Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1,000 hits on this story! I appreciate every one of you. Updates will be on Sunday’s from now with school back for me.

The grunts liked to talk behind others backs. Perhaps it wasn’t such a surprise, what with their whole lives revolving around the three levels of the building off-duty and five on-duty. 

“Man, if the boss-lady gets any closer to that glass I swear to God above they’ll be shacking soon,” amused chuckles rang from several of his companions, “Serious. They’re both so close to each other the minute that glass is gone they’ll be all over each other’s a—”

“ _Ahem_ ,” the guards leaped a solid meter into the air. _An impressive vertical._

“Good evening, gentlemen. Would you like to fill me in on this thrilling conversation? I just _love_ it when there’s juicy gossip; don’t you?”

Confused “yes sir” and “no sir” replies mingled until the group looked at each other in bewilderment. 

“Well, I’d better get going. Have a _lovely_ rest of your day!” The gaggle of men scattered like geese as he tore through their ranks towards his room.

Kristoff wasn’t usually so snarky, but it was late and he was sick of the rumors. _Why couldn’t the kindest woman on earth catch a damn break?_ His childhood friend had been bullied intensely for years for her eccentricities. Even as a child, she had saved little creatures that wandered onto the playground.

_“Kris! Look!” a clumsy six-year-old ran enthusiastically towards him, “Whoa!”  
_

_“Anna slow down!” the little blonde boy yelled in worry.  
_

_Panting, she held out her hands, “I’m okay. Look at what I found!” A brilliant beetle gleamed in her small palms, its shell scintillating in the afternoon sun. The insect, curiously, seemed to be snuggling against her fingers. The little ginger-headed girl laughed in delight.  
_

_“What have you picked up today, little punk?” regarded as the playground’s biggest bully, Hans Westergaard was a true menace. Now, he was swaggering in his typical way toward the pair.  
_

_Despite his mounting fear, Kristoff leapt to his best friend’s defense, “Shove off! Before I beat you!” The blonde was tall and strong for his seven years of age, but it simply did not compare to the ten-year-old Hans, particularly since he was flanked by his cronies.  
_

_Mocking sniggers from his friends had a sneer twisting the flame-haired boy’s features, “You and what army, kid?” he spread his arms to gesture to his minions, “All you are is talk, orphan. If you want to talk big, you need to back it up.” His green eyes gleamed with a wicked intelligence as his friends laughed at Kristoff’s angry flush.  
_

_Sudden commotion rang across the playground at the standoff, “Go back to being inferior to all twelve of your brothers, Hans!” a slim girl with burning emerald eyes stalked toward them to stand in front of Kristoff, “She’s six and he’s seven. Pick on someone your own age!”  
_

_The smug sneer vanished, “Ah, the blondie who can’t afford a haircut,” he glanced at her massive plait with distaste, “This is none of your business.”  
_

_“It is when you hurt my friends! Are you still salty about the frog?” The older boy flushed until his sideburns blended into his cheeks and his friends “ooh”-ed. Anna had been playing with a little frog in the pond that happily squirted water at the then-five redhead. Hans had made fun of her and the little amphibian came to her aid, ramping up the water gun pressure to a powerful hose. He had sat, soaked to the bone, crimson with embarrassment.  
_

_“I’ll show you salty!” He stalked around her and before Rapunzel could react, snatched the poor beetle from Anna’s hands.  
_

_“Give him back! Or her... I don’t know how they choose to identify. You’re hurting them!”  
_

_Angry snarl warping his face, “Shut up you brat!” He held up the flailing bug and his friends began a chant “crush it, crush it!”._

_Triumphant, he flung it at the pavement they stood on and brought his foot down.  
_

_“No!” The little redhead dove to save the beetle, but it was too late._

Sighing as he reached his bedroom, his heart sank at the memory. His friend had been inconsolable for the rest of the day. A small funeral was held in Shiny the Beetle’s honor.

Now, it seemed, his friend was in the same place. Instead of a beetle or a frog, she now was guardian angel to hundreds of beings with magic. So far successful on her quest to protect each and every one, the return of another Hans haunted Kristoff.

 _Maybe it’ll be okay._ He allowed himself to reassure his rampant thoughts. Perhaps if even Anna could not overcome her obstacles, the might of the fae should be ample. 

***

She looked into the tiny freezer now with one express purpose: store half bars of chocolate. From the first week, tame flavors like milk and dark chocolate lined the bottom row. Now, they were a considerable number of flavors in; the Mexican chocolate wrapper seemed to greet her with a devilish sheen. Today, she bought (stole from the kitchen) a bar of peanut butter chocolate that was promptly shoved into her lunch bag. It already held an ice pack for returning the confection later.

Walking with a bounce in her step, she made her usual rounds: from burning her hand on a toasty salamander, to bowing in greeting to Nokk, then silently checking the earth giant, and finally cleaning forest debris from Gale, she did it all. By the end of her evening rounds, she was exhausted but too happy for future paperwork to dampen her spirits. There was just one more cell left...and her phone buzzed.

“How’s the cage coming Punzie?” she walked toward the elevator with her eyes staring at the immaculate floor tiles.

“Is that how you greet your friend?” audible pouting filtered through the line, “I signed NDAs a couple days ago. I’m suppose to see the architect and construction team to make a plan tomorrow.” 

“So construction will probably be starting within the week?” The familiar swoop in her stomach signified the elevator’s descent to the bottom floor. Oddly, it seemed to be more pronounced, like instead of squishing into her diaphragm and then settling, it rose to her throat and flopped onto the floor.

“I think so.”

“Oh.” She scuffed her heels against the metal floor before a ding signified her arrival. She found a quiet hall to continue her conversation before seeing the last supernatural inhabitant of the building.

Quiet shuffles were heard before a sigh, “She’ll be transported within two weeks. The construction team really just needs to renovate and reinforce. There were ice fae within the last ten years here, though of course, nowhere near her tier.” More disappointment. _What’s wrong with me? She finally gets a better home._

“Sounds good,” even to herself, she sounded unconvinced.

“Listen Anna, there’s something you need to know,” the red haired woman made a sound for her to continue, “But first, have you done any research on faeries” The question startled her momentarily.

“Yes, for projects in the past.” _And also recently.  
_

“Then I think you know what I’m about to tell you.” Anna sighed in resignation. Kristoff and Rapunzel had maintained trying to tell her about “the bond”. Though she’d never admit it, her own findings had concluded they were right, as usual. 

“I’m going to kiss her.”

A bang sounded from the brunette’s end, “Wait, you’re actually listening to us for once? Where’s my Anna and what have you done to her?”

“I’m in a stable state of mind Rapunzel,” she grumbled. The beginnings of a blush from thinking about a kiss and her friend crowing in exultation bloomed across freckled cheeks. Kristoff and Rapunzel had teamed up on the poor Head, persistently presenting facts about cryomancers and had refused to cease the tirade. Now, their efforts had paid off.

Sobering, the brunette paused, “Oh, no.” 

“What?” alarm spread through her limbs.

“She’ll be taken to D.C. soon,” the brunette stated sadly. Realization hit the younger woman and the implications made her stomach that had flopped onto the floor of the elevator renew its efforts in sinking into the earth. 

Trying to put up a front, she lied to herself, “It’s probably fine. I’ll kiss her and see if she can talk. She’ll probably just look at my funny and then she’ll be on her way.”

“Anna—“

“Nice and easy, nothing is gonna go wrong.”

“Anna please—“

“I’ll call tomorrow, love you Punz,” she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Kristoff snatching lines cut from the movie left and right lmao. Hopefully someone appreciates/catches the references I put in.


	7. The Barriers Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite as pleased with how this chapter turned out but I’m also not sure why it’s so off. Any feedback is appreciated. I’m currently working on the next chapter of this story and prompts for “Find My Way to You”. I’m hammering together a plot for the “reincarnation/immortality” and “fallen angel”prompts suggested by disn3y7. Please check out my other stories if you feel like it and drop me a comment for new prompt ideas and some kudos. I appreciate you all!

_It’s not a big deal. Just kissing. You do it all the time._ Confident in her own experiences prior, she strode toward the S-cell housing the cryomancer, who quickly sat up. Guards backed off, and after another signal, they retreated far from view with respectful nods and hidden side-eyes. 

_Good evening._ Navy blue orbs reflected the restrained relief within, like a suppressed whiteout. Though the silent words were as proper as always, the taller woman seemed to lack a bit of her usual sass. Briefly, she felt a twinge of guilt—the blonde was bored for hours a day.

“Do you mind if I come inside?” Surprise spread across flawless facial features, raising fine eyebrows and quirking full lips. 

_It’s far too cold in here for you._

“I’ll live. I was born in Norway.”

She hesitated before answering. _So be it. You are welcome inside my humble abode._

Using an entrance only accessible to her and Kristoff, she entered the frigid enclosure. Setting the lunch bag she retrieved before her trip in the corner, she tugged her blazer tighter to ward off the cold and studied her surroundings. No ice sculptures dotted the space; they were all quickly disintegrated to lessen to cold. The fae rose to meet her and the two watched each other, twenty feet of distance between their bodies. The two slowly closed the distance until ten remained and paused. Their study of each other was not unlike that of two wild animals meeting.

“It’s nice to see you without the glass in the way,” smoky puffs of breath rose from her mouth.

 _Likewise_. The fair woman usually left her arms relaxed at her sides. Now, she clutched at her forearms in unmistakable anxiety.

“Let’s do something we usually do. Would you like to try this?” The peanut butter chocolate was held out. Hopefully it would put the magical being at ease to see something familiar. Arctic drafts swirled and retrieved the bar and deposited the package in their master’s hand. An interested sniff was given before her eyes lit up. Quiet happiness burst like fireworks in Anna’s chest at the expression. 

_I’m intrigued._

“You’ll be more than intrigued soon. Take a bite.” Flashing the wrapper another cursory glance and flicking cerulean eyes up to check for another Mexican-chocolate-incident warning, she tore into the covering. Performing the usual break with a surgeon’s precision, she savored her treat for a few minutes as the ginger haired woman looked on with a fond smile. The faerie hummed like a petted kitten in enjoyment as she froze the sweet instantly before returning the package via drafts of icy air. 

Catching the half-bar in its gorgeous parcel neatly, she tucked it into her jacket pocket, “Are you aware of what I’m here for?” Sea green irises scanned the porcelain-pale face before her. Without a verbal answer, eyes so blue Anna felt as though she were drowning met hers. _Maybe Nokk’s victims see this before they die the prettiest death one could imagine.  
_

 _I have my guesses. Care to confirm anything?_ The nervous arm-holding returned with a vengeance and those glacial eyes shifted away.

“Why can’t you speak out loud?” she asked, a question in lieu of an answer. Though the answer had presented itself numerous times through the many documentations, records, and files she sifted through, the fiery-headed woman tried one last time. _On the off chance every person who wrote about fae was high; Punz and Kristoff are delusional; and my life is one long acid trip._

Emotions flitted like butterflies across the pale face Anna had come to enjoy seeing each day. Each presented itself so briefly that had she not been watching intently, the copper-haired Head would not have caught them. 

Looking up from the enclosure floor, she found an answer. _I think you know very well why I cannot speak yet._ Silence reigned over the space between the two women for a few, long moments.

“May I kiss you?” Anna blurted impulsively. Azure irises flashed with shock before the cryomancer’s expressions took another roller coaster of emotions. Hesitation. Fear. Worry. Guilt?

 _Do you know the implications of such an action?_ Melancholy.

“Of course,” she held her head a little higher when she realized her voice had stayed steady, “I’m aware of what this means.”

 _You do not._ Holding her elbows and bracing her forearms against her torso, the winter mage turned and began agitated pacing. All the while, fine crystals swirled and eddied about. _At least not fully. We are too far already. The fact you can understand me is indication enough._

Her research had not detailed mild melodrama, and so, she furrowed her brow, “Indication of what? You’re making this seem like a horrible thing.”

Snowflakes gusted as she paused in her pacing to meet a turquoise gaze. _The strength of our bond. We are at the threshold of no return._

Confounded in the extreme, Anna began, “I understand bonds from a little reading I did,” interested eyes flew to her, “Though I’m not aware of them being breakable unless through death.” An unmistakable wince marred the faerie’s countenance before it smoothed to impassiveness again.

 _There are levels to bonds. Much the way there’s levels to us magic users._ She smiled humorlessly. _Bonds can be one-sided. They are generally permanent but can be broken before a certain point, though the effects are...unpleasant._

“And...how does this apply to us?” the question fell unbidden from her mouth.

 _Have you noticed that you understand me better since our first acquaintance?_ A quick nod. _Our mental link has strengthened to telepathic communication. Before, it was mere body language. Now, we carry true conversations. Had our time together only consisted of crude communication, I’d be inclined to say the bond was one-sided._ Somehow, the woman looked even sadder. _Such is not the case however. Should we proceed with finalizing the bond, it will last until the end of time._

“That still really doesn’t answer my questions. If this was so horrible, why didn’t you stay away?” The aqua depths of the cryomancer’s eyes swirled dangerously at the question.

 _My powers were weakening each day I denied you. Should I have chosen to continue that endeavor, it would have killed me within the year._ White gold locks sliced through the air as the faerie whipped away after the admission.

At a loss of words, she mulled over their choices now. None of them seemed particularly attractive. _The surest factor is that she must stay. It’s far too dangerous if her powers weaken when she’s not around me._

“Okay. Let’s figure something out,” the magic being looked back up from another stint of brooding, “You have to stay for now. That’s obvious.” A nod of agreement was given. “If we...bond, you’ll be taken to D.C. soon so that would be awful. If we don’t, apparently we become so thirsty for each other that we bond anyway.”

 _I presume “thirsty” refers to the attraction?_ A bright smile answered in the affirmative. _I detest it._

“Aw, be your age, grandma,” Anna teased.

Offended eyes glared at the gloating ginger. _I beg your pardon? Grandmother?_

“Yes, _grandmother_ , your old timey talk really shows your age. Why, I’m surprised you don’t have wrinkles.” The other woman smiled briefly at the humorous respite, but the expression gave way to introspection once more. 

_What shall we do?_

“Since apparently this is no longer a one-sided bond, it seems we’ll be mates regardless,” she bit her lip in thought, “Let’s just get it over with.”

A platinum brow raised incredulously. _This isn’t...weirding you out?_ She expressed “weirding” like it was a foreign word. _How are you treating this so nonchalantly? You do realize you’ll be tied to me for life?_

“Right. I’ll become soulmates with the ugliest living creature that ever roamed the earth. Sounds absolutely terrible, what will I ever do now?” sarcasm dripped from her words. 

_You think that poorly of me?_ Hurt filled her eyes. _I’m so sorry. I never should have come. It’s all my faul—_

“Whoa! Hey, no it’s not!” grief-stricken orbs rose to flicker over her face for sincerity, “It was a bad joke at a bad time. You can’t control any of this. I’m the one who should be sorry. And...you’re not ugly I swear, God I’m stupid,” the fae was beginning to look bemused, “This is awkward. Not ‘you’re awkward’. But just ‘cause we’re...I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous.”

_Wait, what?_

Anna frantically backpedaled, “I mean you’re not ugly. You’re definitely bad looking. Wait, no, you’re good looking. Um, yeah... _Jesus_ , I’ll just shut up now.” Covering her face, which had begun flaming in her embarrassment, her studied the ceiling between her fingers. When she was brave enough to peek at the other woman, she saw silent laughter shaking her pale shoulders. 

_Your rambling is highly endearing_. The fae smiled while wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. 

“I’m glad my suffering affords you entertainment,” a freckled nose stuck itself into the air. 

Ice blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. _You’re quoting me._

“Am not.”

_Are to._

“Am not.”

 _Are to, you absolute child._ Pouting for all her worth, she shot the belligerent look at full force toward the faerie. It seemed ineffective as said faerie merely rolled her eyes in a long-suffering manner.

After several more minutes of teasing past, “So, should we?” The blonde thought for a beat. 

_Yes_. Instantly, her mannerism seemed to shift into the predatory realm. She approached like a snow leopard stalking its prey, and the usual sky blue irises deepened to a rich cobalt. Anna, who had begun to feel cold suddenly felt as though she were boiling. Delicate fingers reached out and caressed a sun-kissed cheek, sliding cool palms forward until two alabaster hands framed a freckled face. 

_Are you ready?_ Glazed, cyan eyes met a deep indigo gaze before meeting the other pair firmly and slipping behind eyelids. Their owner nodded. Licking her lips one last time, the taller woman leaned in and closed the distance between them.


	8. You Keep Me Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of fluff before the plot kicks down our door. Enjoy, my peeps!

Anna considers herself as someone who’s never been at a loss for words. As they parted, she gaped a bit like a fish while those smoky glaciers stared back at her.

“How do you feel?” Concerned eyes roved over her face for any signs of discomfort. Slender fingers continued to adorn her speckled cheeks and just under her jaw.

“Uh...um. Yuh...” Confusion and worry began to spread across the faerie’s expression as the other woman continued to fumble for her ability to articulate.

Carefully, the fae asked, “Are you alright?” 

“You can talk,” dumbfounded teal eyes focused briefly before becoming a little glassy, “Oh my God we’re actually soulmates now.”

Quiet resignation, “You regret this now?” the haze cleared from the impossibly blue depths of the taller woman’s eyes, “I do not blame you.” A head of platinum strands turned slowly to stare elsewhere, the defeat causing beautifully soft hands to lower from Anna’s face.  
  
“Oh no. I have zero regret. I’m just surprised this actually worked,” quickly reaching her hand out, she wrapped her fingers around a pale wrist gently, “I came in thinking you would either be confused or mad.” Gemstone-like eyes flickered up, and a soft smile graced pink, full lips.

“I could never be mad at you,” she declared with gentle finality. A content smile stretched freckled features in return and the corners of Anna’s mouth rose further as delicate fingers intertwined their hands. A soft, cool palm pressed against a work-roughened, warm one. Using her free hand, Elsa conjured a small drift of snow that compressed for them to sit on; the metal cage floor was hard and freezing.

After a few moments spent in comfortable silence sitting side by side, the red haired woman spoke, “I can’t believe I’ve never asked,” a silent query on the pale woman’s face prompted her, “Your name. I don’t even know your name.” Platinum brows rose in answer before a pause.

“Elsa. My name is Elsa,” shy, blue orbs shifted up to catch the emotion on the tan face that she would now look at for the rest of her life. 

Adoration. If there was a single word to encapsulate the expression, that would be it. A calloused thumb stroked the back of her porcelain hand, nearly inaudible rasps filled the cage. 

“I love it,” she glanced sideways at the fae, “It fits you perfectly: royal, proper, and sophisticated. And impossibly beautiful.” A warm blush colored her milky skin at the high praise.

“Thank you.” A small nod was given with a gentle smile. 

After a minute or two of deliberation, Elsa asked hesitantly, “How did it feel?”

“The kiss?” a faint hum replied, “It was like...getting hit by cold lightening. Not that I know what normal lightening is like. Why?” She rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm as she waited for an answer.

A shrug, “I felt the same, so I wanted to know how it was like for you. It signifies that the mark should appear soon.”

“A mark?” she cocked her head.

“Yes, for ice fae, it’s a strand of blonde hair,” the cryomancer’s head inadvertently tilted with her.

Copper brows drew together, “Impromptu highlights weren’t exactly in my books. Don’t botch this alright,” she flung her fiery tresses, “My luscious locks doesn’t look like this without effort, ya know?” She made sure to smile to convey her words as humorous. 

Oblivious blue eyes blinked, “Unfortunately, I cannot choose how the mark shows.”

 _Smack_. 

Alarmed at her mate’s behavior, she asked dumbfounded, “Why have you just slapped yourself?”

 _Smack_.

The blonde’s expression turned stern, “I command you stop this very instant. I will not have my partner striking herself stupid.” 

“Elsa,” she savored the taste of the fae’s name, “You need some culturing. And a lesson in sarcasm.” She brought her hand away from her forehead as per the request of the faerie to stop facepalming.

Arching a thick brow in disbelief, “Nonsense, I am plenty cultured. And I know sarcasm. It’s—” she began a long spiel of the definition.

“Oh yeah? Then how come you can’t detect it?” The redhead shot back without venom.

“I can detect it. Your accusations are entirely unfounded,” she turned her nose up in defiance. The move illuminated her faint freckles that splashed across the top of her nose bridge. _So cute._

Teal eyes rolled in a mock long-suffering way, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Your Majesty.”

“And I had thought you meant ‘royal’ as a compliment. How foolish of me,” faux hurt and indignation sparkled in her azure irises. The two met each others eyes in a staring match, ten seconds passed and the two burst into giggles.

After calming from their laughter, Anna whispered soberly, “We only have two more weeks together. Then, your home in D.C. will be built and you’ll leave.”

The previous melancholy that had faded came back, “Two weeks is hardly the eternity we have been ordained to spend together,” intertwining their fingers firmly, “However, since we have bonded, I’ll no longer suffer any consequence related to distance. My heart shall be the only thing to long for you.”

“That was all kinds of poetic and depressing,” Anna murmured.

The fae gave a wry smile, “It is our reality. I must go, and you must stay. We will see each other intermittently.”

“But I wanna see you all the time,” the 23-year-old Head pouted sadly. 

A deep sadness clouded the crystalline depths of her blue eyes, “I feel the same,” absently, she raised her arm and a blue aura emanated from her fingertips. The magic swirled, coalescing into a lopsided snowman missing a nose, eyes, and arms. Soon enough, ice replicas of each were created in their stead.

“Olaf,” The redhead’s jaw dropped at thee familiar figure.

The blonde’s head tilted quizzically, “How do you know him?”

“He’s in a D-cell. We found him knocking on our front door a few weeks ago. Kristoff almost went nuts making his report...I talk to him a lot. And give him hugs,” the ginger mused with a finger on her chin, looking at the ceiling, “Did you create him?”

“Yes. Could I see him? I’ve been looking for the little one,” she said with a motherly concern.

Teal eyes lit excitedly, “Of course! It should be easy to get him transported with little hassle...but it’ll be difficult getting him into here.” 

Eyes shining at the prospect of seeing her dearest creation, “There’s no need. Simply bring his arms, coal buttons, and a carrot for his nose. I can summon him for he is linked to my magic.”

“Wow, you create sentient life out of snow? I thought he was a new species,” Anna said, astonishment in her voice, “I’ll be sure to talk to him later. But for now, I need to get going.” She rubbed her arms with a smile.

“I do apologize for the cold. But you are right, it will be strange for you to stay any longer,” the faerie nodded in agreement.

“So I guess it’s goodbye for now?” Anna whispered softly.

Her blonde head nodded gently, “It is,” smiling softly, she leaned forward to press a kiss into her mate’s cheek, “Farewell.”

***

“And so you have a blonde streak of hair as a symbol of your incredibly gay canoodling,” the burly man deadpanned.

Anna cringed at his diction, “That sounds absolutely revolting Kris. It’s just a mark that says our bond is affirmed or whatever. Elsa could explain it better.”

Strong, blunt fingers stroked his five o’clock shadow, “I’m so glad this is finally working out. I swear there was so much sexual tension I was about to just break the observatory glass and throw you in if you useless lesbians couldn’t get your shit together,” he smiled before the expression fell a little, “Sucks that her level is too high to keep her here safely. We’re replacing those cuffs every three days I swear.” The red-haired woman smiled nervously—the frequent replacements were likely acerbated by the mage’s frequent use of magic to communicate with her, and for hours at a time.

“Yeah...It needed to happen and it was kind of inevitable we would end up bonded. I just wish she could stay, but her powers are too much; it could be dangerous, especially to the fire-related critters.” Bruni, she had decided to call the feisty salamander, was rather docile and sleepy these days.

The blonde man nodded, “Absolutely. It’s unfortunate that this has to be the case but Elsa needs to be moved,” pacing for a moment, he whipped around abruptly to say, “Does Punz know everything?”

Guiltily, she closed one eye and shrank as she held up a finger, “I kind of hung up on her after she kept...um, telling me I needed to do something. But I did what she said!” 

Mild outrage crossed masculine features, “Anna were you raised in a barn? She’s just looking out for you!” 

“I know I know! I’ll go apologize,” she raised her hands defensively as Kristoff muttered “You better” and “The nerve of you. Is that how you repay your wing woman?” She picked up her phone and sighed at the dialing tones; she was in for a long night of lectures on various topics.

***

Wholesome. Anna had thought that the fae—Elsa—adorable before. Every chance the two met, she would leap with all the excitement of a puppy. In addition to chocolate-ice-seal art, her newest greeting would be an energetic jump from the ground she lounged on (with a downy layer of snow to cushion of course) and crystalline sculptures. 

Kristoff and Rapunzel (who was finally up to speed) looked on with the fondness of proud parents, teasing that the “useless lesbians” were going full throttle.

The last few days had been simply heavenly. Rapunzel bore excellent news—Heads would receive monthly trainings in addition to the mandatory meetings that were required every three. This would mean the two would be guaranteed see each other every so often in addition to whatever excuses the three could rotate whipping up.

With a lightness in her step, she approached the observatory area and watched with amusement as the faerie met her on the other side and touched the glass with splayed palms. Flawless fractals grew from the point of contact to fly outwards rapidly. Panes of frost covered Anna’s view like delicate leaves. The glass remained frosted after the display.

Giggling, the fiery-haired woman knocked, “Els, I can’t see you.” The glass stayed opaque until she touched her knuckles to it again. This time, the ice crystals flaked away from the precise place she touched, exposing a grinning blonde holding a flower. The frozen sheets fell apart into fine glitter that framed the woman being revealed. A singular rose of the clearest ice was offered to her as the taller woman dipped into a stately bow.

 _Yours_. Full lips caressed the silent word as navy eyes twinkled with a combination of smugness and elation. Anna felt her heart begin to take a sprint. Funny how the organ makes itself known.

 _Mine_. She mouthed back. Praying to every deity who existed or not, she hoped her affection was properly shown on her face. The call for divine aid seemed effective as she received a tender smile. Darting out of the cryomancer’s sight, she fumbled for her special set of keys to enter the cage. Grinning to herself, she shut the reinforced door as she began the long practiced motion of reaching for her bar of chocolate. 

“I’m here!” she tossed double caramel chocolate into the air and watched it stay suspended before it made a controlled descent into a delicate grasp.

Smiling affectionately, Elsa teased, “I’m aware. I heard you running the whole way.” The redhead flushed at the gentle jab but took the accusation with grace.

“I was excited. Can you blame me?” 

The blonde arched a brow, “Oh? Is that so. You are eager to see me, hm?” she hummed with mock contemplation, “I wonder why you would be so inclined to be in my company.” She tapped her chin theatrically.

“Fishing for compliments?” Anna smirked knowingly.

“Never.” The azure depths seemed shallower in color, yet their depth revealed the happiness within, “And before I forget, caramel? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to make me gain weight.” She flicked a cursory gaze over the “nutritional facts” section and raised both impeccable brows at the astronomical caloric value.

“Haha...caramel is good okay?” she shuffled her dress shoes sheepishly.

One platinum eyebrow shifted back down to give her face an unimpressed expression, “Waistlines do not watch themselves, dear.”

“Well I workout and can afford to treat myself. I deserved it!” she pouted. Ringing laughter reached her warm ears. After Elsa had taken a third (one again citing the atrocious amount of calories as reasoning) and the chocolate was back in Anna’s cooled lunch bag, the two spent idle time together. Each day following slid past in a similar way, pleasant and tranquil.

Wednesday. “Stop it!” the red haired woman laughed as sharp gusts of wind poked her sides. The fae had escaped into the air and smiled smugly until the other woman began hurling snowballs crafted from the drifts lying nearby. In the end, the water had to be frozen and quickly dispelled before Anna was ushered out of the enclosure for a bath.

Thursday. “And then I said, ‘All good things, all good things.’ And get this! He threw an icicle! I’m so proud of my bubby, he’ll be the best!” The two listened sleepily after three hours of Olaf recounting Marshmallow (who Anna doesn’t even know) throwing an ice javelin and impaling him. He had been moved into his creator’s cell after Anna successfully snuck in his coal, twigs, and an errant carrot; his robotic guard was none the wiser.

Friday. “That’s beautiful,” the redhead said in awe as Elsa concluded her serenade with a flute and chimes of ice. She had smiled proudly at the praise before announcing she played five instruments and wanted to learn the harp.

 _This must be true love. There’s no way I could be so happy._ Anna thought to herself, very nearly bouncing with elation. From far off, guards whispered, and though Kristoff knew he was happy for his best friend, he couldn’t help feel foreboding in his heart once more as he looked on.


	9. Somber Send-Off

_A week ago._

The construction went on. Every day, the construction crew could be faintly heard from the upper floors. As the project’s progress came close to completion, Rapunzel would be reviewing the structure one last time before the mage was due for transport in a week’s time. One week. 

She and Kristoff had worked tirelessly when they saw the undeniable fact that the two oblivious women were made for each other. Long and hard hours they toiled to push the two when they were two scared to have each other. Truthfully, Kristoff and Rapunzel had been terrified. A Head should be one of the last on Earth to ever fall for mages. However, it was evident how much the pair cared for each other. Perhaps a bit of a hyperbolic, but it was likely the most excruciating thing she had ever witnessed. And now that they had finally bonded and gotten together, the vastness of the fae’s power would force the two apart. 

Had she not reported the loose magical being, the D.C. radar would have eventually detected the cryomancer’s movements. Then, since it was Anna’s job to round up magic beings and Kristoff’s job as her right hand to assist, they would have lost their jobs as well. Missing something above an S-tier and being negligent enough to not call backup was career suicide. Had they caught and simply kept the woman, Rapunzel too would be fire for hazardous housing of a creature in a civilian filled area without properly reinforced housing. Anyway one looked at it, it seemed that fate had forced their hand.

Faeries were known historically as the most powerful natural-born magicians. Though many were easily A-tiered in power, S-tiers were further in between. There had not been a such a formidable mage in centuries, much less of the rare ice kind. And now, destiny had outdone itself. An occurrence of the millenia had walked into their lives, demanded Anna in that possessive way, and instead of enacting her will through force, she happily accepted her mate in a docile manner. Many a mage had been put down from archaic fears, old as humanity’s tribal days. Especially for fire wizards, who were known for aggression, humans had learned to be terrified of those who had elements obey their every whim.

After the last spreadsheet was organized properly, Rapunzel leaned back and stretched with a groan. Her neck had begun to cramp with so many preparations for the expansive home created for Elsa. After a short coffee break, she shuffled the extensive pile of papers to begin her examination of the room.

***

Executive Runeard was a pragmatic man. It had brought him immense successes in his lengthy career in the field of magical being control and containment. His young underling had been slated to visit the construction site this afternoon, and he’d personally see to it that she’d be initiated. It would be a short process; the money won over all.

  
***

It was not a house, not even a decent room. It was a true dungeon-esque chamber, with strange contraptions that she had never seen before. In truth, it seemed the barely adequate cell in New York was better.

“Sir. Is this perhaps the wrong housing? It is for the—”

The bearded man chuckled, “There is no mistake, young lady. It is time you learned of the things this corporation truly does.”

Trepidation and an eerie since of doom crept down her spine, “Excuse me, sir. I’m afraid i don’t understand.”

“You know this to be the center of magic control. Our sole task and existence is to keep the general populace safe from the supernatural,” he began, she tried to intervene to which a broad hand was held up, “Humans have long lived under the oppression of fear; the oppression of those with power. Now,” he turned to stride towards her, “We hold that power. We hold the control. Why should we should mercy when they never have for us, so many centuries ago?”

Mute with shock for a second, she replied, “Sir, it is true there were tyrants among the magical. They were not representative of them all however!”

Booming laughter echoed in the small space, “How very naive Ms. Corona. Weren’t the magic-less marginalized and abused regardless? Justice is for the weak. I stand by such views. We deserved to be trampled upon when we were once crushed with impunity. Now, we shall return the favor. It is only fair.” The word rasped ominously.

Silence reigned before Runeard spoke again, “This device,” he moved toward the capsule like bed with restrained power in his step, “Will exact our vengeance. It drains the very life and converts the magic into elixir. Highly energetic, has no pollution, thousands of times more efficient per milliliter compared to triple the amount of natural gas. An appropriate name, I believe,” he stroked the metal exterior with care, “Every other device in here is a neutralizer, which will make her easy to contain. There are restraints that make the standard issue obsidian cuffs look like toys.” He turned toward unbelieving emerald eyes and met them squarely.

“This cant be allowed. This has to be illegal,” she mumbled.

A sneer twisted his lips under his pepper beard, “The government has given us full reign to do as we wish, so long as the wretches are taken care of, we can profit as we please. In fact, they encourage it.”

Balling her fists, she declared, “Then I’ll report it. Just how well will this run when news is on the streets that you’re killing for money and torturing for profit.”

“Hahahaha! You amuse me, my dear,” he held up a stack of papers, “Perhaps you remember these?” The blood drained from her face. It was the NDA’s. And God knew what else she had signed.

“Work with me, and you’ll be rewarded handsomely. Dare I say, almost as handsome as your boyfriend,” he spoke the words in a dangerous rumble, causing her to flinch at the mention of her lover, “Ah yes, Eugene Fitzherbert. A dashing lad...anything the two of you could ever desire. A home, a car, children. You could have anything you want.”

She growled at the thinly-veiled threats, “What makes you think your bribery will lure me. For all I know, you could force me to work and still give me nothing. I have everything to lose.”

“Silence,” Runeard grated in a gravelly tone, “You will receive all you deserve. I have suffered enough of your impudence. Gentlemen!” A pair of suited, aviatored, and ear-pieced bodyguards hauled her boyfriend through the door.

“Eugene!”

Her boss sneered at the muffled replies as the slender, black-haired man fought, “It’s time to make your choice.”

  
***

 _Present_.

The span of a week had flown by, drifting away like a wayward leaf in the wind. Though the week had been the happiest the two women had ever been, it would soon come to a close. 

Together, they sat cross-legged and foreheads leaned tenderly against the other’s, eyes closed as if they were asleep and hands in each other’s grasp. It moment as they envisioned it, was frozen in time, untarnished by reality.

Outside, a crew sent from D.C. was setting up. Soon, a reinforced pathway would be constructed for the faerie to be moved into the massive vehicle meant to contain her until her arrival. Every second meant a new piece and bolt was slide into place, and every moment prepared to tear the lovers apart. A call to inform that the remaining five minutes were fast approaching interrupted them.

“It’s almost time,” the soft words ghosted from her lips. Cyan eyes flickered up as dark blonde eyelashes fluttered against her perfect cheeks.

Turquoise in color, they hid themselves all the more belligerently at the statement. Then, as if she decided not looking would be a bigger waste, she stared deeply into aqua depths to brand the image of her mate into her mind.

The platinum blonde hummed gently, and began singing a wordless song. The freckled form leaned on her relaxed noticeably at the soothing tune. Soon, she was joined in the song that neither of them had ever heard but somehow knew by heart. As the last bars of the notes faded away, the time had come.

Slowly, the mage stood, pulling the younger woman with her, “We will meet soon.” Jerky nods answered and the taller woman’s chest constricted at the sight before her: Anna so emotional she couldn’t speak.

“It will be alright,” she whispered. Somewhere along the lines it seemed, they had exchanged roles. Once, one-sided verbal conversation had reigned supreme in their interactions, with Anna speaking primarily.

The ginger haired Head of Branch nestled herself into the fae’s warm chest, holding her as tightly as she could, “I’m going to miss you so much.” Her voice cracked slightly at the end, betraying her sadness despite her hidden face.

“And I you,” Elsa returned. Wordlessly, they parted as the team of men fitted the path to the doorway to provide a seamless transition to the vehicle for the mage. With one last, long look, they separated before the men arrived and the redhead slipped away, back into her own world.

***

Kristoff looked on in worry. His best friend listlessly made her rounds, snapping at gaping guards and burying herself in paperwork. The last part was particularly concerning as the woman was never ahead with the office aspect of her job.

Sighing to himself, he watched as the third security guard of the day get reprimanded for slacking on duty. The angry tones carried down the hall is the irritable woman barked orders. Men passing by commented on their boss’ recent change in temperament.

In addition to the fiery-headed corporate leader, his other close friend had seemingly fell off the radar as of last week. Generally, the threesome found an opportunity for calls at least weekly and generally every few days, but the District of Columbia manager was unable to be reached. Kristoff passed it off as the copious amounts work that came with the promotion she had recently received. 

Walking over cautiously, he hesitantly approached the still fuming redhead, “Everything okay?”

Marine-green eyes glinted dangerously, “Never been better,” she hissed. Kristoff sighed in resignation at the frigid answer, and here he thought his mate was the cold one.

“Can I talk to you, please? Alone?” He pleaded quietly, and his friend seemed to realize the desperation for it was not often the blonde man resorted to such measures.

“Fine,” some of the hostility seemed to leave her stiff shoulders, and she deflated a little, “Office fine?” The muscular man nodded carefully and the two began their path to the agreed-upon place.

Once there, with the door shut, “Anna I know you miss her. But you will see her again.”

The usually composed woman dropped her head into her hands, “It’s only been a day since she left. Why am I so clingy?” scared sea green eyes looked into hazel for answers they did not hold. Tears, unbeknownst to her, began welling up at the raging emotions. Kristoff felt a pang of sadness at seeing his friend so miserable.

“Hey, it’s perfectly normal. You’ve just bonded, of course you miss each other. I’m sure she misses you just as much,” he tried his best to reassure the woman rapidly approaching tears, all the while wishing he could say something right the way Rapunzel always did. _Where are you when we need you Punz?_

“The thought of that just makes me miss her more,” hot tears began streaming down Anna’s reddened cheeks, and she bit her lip to stifle the sobs. Rushing forward, she buried her face in a broad, warm chest, hoping for comfort. Her best friend held her as tightly as he could, hoping things would get a little better.

***

_Six days ago._

“Please, I’ll do as you ask!” Rapunzel yelled, holding her hands up. Eugene sat, crumpled over after the brute that held him sent a fist into his diaphragm, all because she had refused to hand over her phone.

The man grunted, ”Give me all the devices you have access to this instant and nothing will happen to Pretty Boy here.” Pale with fear, the brunette nodded vigorously and fumbled for her laptop, company phone, and her personal smartphone. Quickly, she placed them in an enormous palm that closed around the items easily. He soon turned away and left after grumbling into his speaker set.

As soon as the guard was out of the proximity, she flung herself toward the heaving man on the floor, “Are you alright?” Worry creased lines onto her visage as she worriedly cupped her boyfriend’s face.

Holding his midriff and grimacing at the pain, the dark-haired man groaned tightly, “I’m fine. So long as he doesn’t hurt you,” pushing aside his extreme discomfort, he held her face with the most gentleness he could, “I’ll endure anything for you.” The woman holding him let out of soft sob before wrapping her arms around him carefully. They only had each other now.

***

 _Present_.

Nothing felt right. 

Every one of her senses screamed for her to stay on guard. But nothing was tangibly off about anything around her. The pristine interior of the huge transport jet that she had been placed into had nothing that could hurt her. The guards treated her indifferently. So what was wrong?

Anna had said that the place she was to go to would prove a better home for her. It could inhabit her without any danger to any of the occupants. She herself had been a proponent of the choice; no one should be hurt because of her magic anymore. But aside from the wrongness that came with each inch between her and her mate, she also felt an overwhelming sense of dread. 

Outside her temporary enclosure, heavy boots tromped as rotations moved men in fatigues about the perimeter. The crackle of a headset conversation was what caught her attention.

“Tell the boss. Witch will be there soon,” an audible sneer could be heard, “We’ll be livin’ the good life soon enough,” Elsa inched cautiously to see who was speaking and was met with the sight of a man, well over six feet and two hundred pounds of muscle. The next line however, was what made her blood run cold.

“Yup. Stupid bitch doesn’t even know what’s hitting her. Whipped little dyke she is,” roaring laughter came from the men. Terror ran through her veins, and instantly, she shot centuries worth of winter in the form of magic outwards. The walls glowed impossibly brightly before they seemed to absorb the blow. Elsa stared in shock before trying brutal force, slamming heavy glaciers into the walls. Nothing. 

The man who was speaking came into her view, crouching, Elsa raised her hands for confrontation, “There you are. Did you really think your stupid girlfriend knew what she was doing?” He smirked in response to her peeling her lips back in a snarl. 

“Turn around,” she grated out. The man raised an eyebrow at the command.

“What makes you think you have any position to be calling shots?” turning off to the side, he called out, “You, give her the anesthesia. I’ll tired of hearing her already.” Before she could yell anything else, a prick on the side of her neck made the world go black.


	10. Dangers Have Arisen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot coming! Darker themes starting this chapter, so please skip if you’ll be upset by some aspects. Thank you guys for 2,000 hits on a story I never thought would get off the ground. Enjoy as always!

“I miss her, Olaf,” Anna sat in front of the sentient snowman who had decided to stay in the S-cell. When asked for his reasoning, he had simply said that his creator left a bit of herself wherever she used her magic. The cage would have traces of cold and glimmer faintly with hoarfrost for months after she left. 

“I miss her too,” the wintry creation sniffled sadly. He leaned back against a rounded drift of snow, likely placed by Elsa to keep him from melting. 

The two spent a few minutes stewing in their own respective feelings. Soon enough, Olaf broke the silence again.

“Well, no use being sad,” he wiped at his dry, coal eyes to express being done crying before standing up on stumpy feet. Waddling forward, he gave the red-haired woman a hug.

“I find warm hugs help me feel better. Maybe it’ll make you feel better too!” Smooth twigs bent as much as they could around her bowed shoulders.

Anna chuckled softly, “Thank you, Olaf.” She returned the embrace, her heart warmed a little at seeing the endearing being. Oddly, he reminded her of Elsa’s personality.

***  
 _Yesterday_.

Sweat beaded and slid down her temple but she paid little mind. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she desperately coded the room system as fast as she could.

A smelly guard approached, and she could see his sneer in her peripheral, “That‘s a good girl. Type faster to save your boy toy!” Clangs occasionally sounded as he aggressively dug eggs out of a pan situated on the control panel into his smacking mouth. His cronies, who were suppose to keep watch, sniggered and she grit her teeth. Nonetheless, she held her tongue. 

“Nothing to say? Do our ears deceive us, boys?” Condescending sounds of approval rang over her shoulder as they continued to jeer.

Another man piped up, “You can’t do shit while we got your—” abruptly, he was cut off when a nearby door slammed open. A cacophony of shouts and gear-shuffling was heard.

“Oye! What the hell gives?” Another went down. Daring to pause momentarily, she whipped around to see Eugene with his legs still tied and tussling with three remaining security members. He had been kept in a nearby holding room to blackmail her and ensure she continued her task. Instantly, her eyes went to the greasy frying pan the douche from earlier had been eating from, and she picked it up by the handle with little hesitation. Whipping around, physical training from the academy that she and her friends attended as children kicked in. By the conclusion of 45 seconds, she had incapacitated the remaining kevlar-clad morons. Not a single stun gun or tear gas canister had been used.

“Atta girl!” the bonds on his legs gone, Eugene gave a roguish smile, “Time to put some old skills to the test. Ready?” His girlfriend gave a nod and the two stood back to back. The duo backed into the room, luring in the reinforcements so they could only squeeze through the doorway in twos. With astounding teamwork, the oily pan was passed back and forth and used in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat until a baton was picked up.

“Duck!” A dark brown fringe flipped as its owner flattened himself against the ground. Half a second later, the last, enormously muscled guard struck the floor cross-eyed. Wasting no time, the pair ran for the stairs, traversing the three floors onto the ground level. There, they met more resistance but finally escaped the building. 

Breathing heavily, the couple stumbled to a halt after running for half an hour, “Eugene, we have to get further before they come get us.”

“I know,” he grinned maniacally, still high on adrenaline, “Call Anna now. She needs to know what’s going on.” She nodded at his suggested course of action before reaching for her cell.

Realization hit a second later, “Runeard took my devices.” Looking up from his hunched position, he swore under his breath and squinted while still trying to regain his breath.

“Thirty miles. My mom is nearby. We’ll need to evade the whole way,” he muttered grimly. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel steeled herself.

***  
 _Present_.

“Hold on, what the f—you mean to say that you fought through thirty military-trained guards, got out the building, and ran thirty miles? To your mom’s house?”

Angry huffs on the other end, “Kristoff you need to tell Anna—”

“I’m on my way to her,” the blonde jogged down the hall and sprinted when there was no one around to witness, “My God, what a crazy story.”

“Oh, just wait till you hear the rest of it! The chopper was all duhduhduh and I was on the motorcycle like rrreeeeeerrrr raaaarrrrr—hey! It’s true babe, you were behind me! It was totally badass as fu—” The phone line crackled as the pair argued over what should be prioritized in their story. “The helicopter scene” and something indiscernible about Elsa was said. That was all it took for the blonde man to take off in search of his best ginger friend.

Skidding to a stop, he looked into the faerie’s old cage and quickly looped around to access it, “There you are! Punz has to tell you something.” He thrust the phone into her hand, causing the poor, sleepy redhead to jerk to complete attention.

“What’s wrong,” she clutched the electronic device with two hands and stood up so quickly her head almost hit Kristoff’s chin.

Studying her freckled visage, the Head’s right hand felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; Anna’s expression shifted from alarm to shock to fury to terror. 

“Oh Gods she’s on her way to D.C. right now! She’ll be there in a day!” Frantic calculations made the pacing, copper-headed woman run her hand through her hair roughly. Nearly frenzied, she listened with zealous care.

Though quiet it could still be heard in the near-silent room, “Then we have to intercept that vehicle no matter what.”

***

“You goddamn useless imbeciles!” Runeard thundered as he strode toward the bruised bunch. Usually strutting about, the group looked like chastised children, gathered in a ragtag arc around the mahogany desk.

Breathing deeply, he paused in front of the desk like the focal point of the arc, “What the hell do I pay you useless idiots for.” Mumbled equivalents of “to keep watch” and “keep control of the building” rippled in the small crowd.

“Damn right!” The bearded man thundered in his rage, “Weselton!” A small man with a very obvious toupee scurried over.

“Yes sir?” he bowed unnecessarily, revealing his bald head. The previously meek men stuffed their fists into their mouths to keep from laughing.

“Fire the coordinator of the guard schedules, hire a new training instructor, and find someone to clean up that mess of a hallway,” the Executive’s vein in his neck no longer pulsed as much but the little man still rushed to take notes. The last thing the weaselly bastard needed was to be fired.

Speaking in a gratingly annoying voice, “Anything else sir?” “Sir” wrinkled his brow at the disgusting tone.

“No. Dismissed. You all!” the giggling men straightened like lightening rods, “Five miles! Forty pound packs! Get moving you useless oafs!” Saluting, the procession marched out, careful to complain only when they were safely out of earshot.

Finally sitting after his wrathful tirade, he began to assess the circumstance. The girl and her boyfriend had escaped but they couldn’t be far. Men in choppers and siren-equipped cars surveyed the city this very moment. All of her devices were left, which meant that they would be forced to use a phone line, likely not encrypted with military-level technology. This would make it easy for the tech team to track the eventual call somehow. Nodding to himself, he made his own call.

“How is the fae?” he rumbled into the speaker.

The receiver crackled briefly, “All well, sir. She’s sedated for now. The enclosure has held up perfectly.”

Please, he smiled to himself, “Excellent. The equipment has been checked. That miserable wench has been quite the nuisance but she had skill no one on the coding team could manage,” he sneered as he mentioned the brunette, “Transfer the fae to the blimp. I will have a chopper land the equipment soon.” An affirmative and formal answer ended the conversation.

 _Perhaps there has been setbacks._ He thought to himself. _But the blimp is our ace in the hole._

***

The lights were hurting her head, yet she didn’t even possess the strength to lift her arms, not that she would have the choice even if she could. The table was unforgiving and hard beneath her back, with restraints attached for arms and legs. Unable to shield her eyes and shift position, she now had a pounding headache and a sore backside to boot.

The location had changed yet again. First, it had been a vehicle. The vehicle had abruptly slowed after some time, then opened up to empty her into an enclosure. Now, she was in a similar space as the one in the jet, only the walls seemed even more imposing.

“How’s the migraine feeling for ya?” A tall, brutish figure lumbered towards her. It was a woman carrying a massive firearm. Her hair looked rust red, and the lot of it was done in dreadlocks. Elsa disregarded her in favor of staring at the blinding ceiling. 

The woman pressed a button, “Wanna talk now?” Pain burst in the side of her head as all the suppressors turned up. Instantly, she felt her powers go dormant in her body. 

_Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ Grinding her teeth, she resisted giving into the mind numbing terror that came with her abilities being taken. The first time she had fought, she was subjected to the “extractor”, and the agony had left her barely conscious. Now, just the suppressors going on all cylinders was enough to cause her pain.

“Make some noise, blondie. Ya mute or some shit?” the parody of Anna said. Still she resisted making any sound. She wouldn’t let her tormenter have the satisfaction. 

A exasperated sigh sounded through the microphone system, “Stubborn bitch you are. The hell is wrong with ya?” At that, the platinum-haired cryomancer mentally rolled her eyes. She hated when her captors used profane and derogatory insults. 

“I’m not allowed to drain you. That’s saved for the big boss man,” she tapped the remote, “Doesn’t mean I can hurt you a little though.” A thrill of nervous anticipation crawled through her body at the words. _The suppressors had a higher setting?_

Casually, the ugly red-head that wasn’t Anna said, “Well, since you hate talking so much,” click! “Have fun with this.” The headache worsened to thunderclap levels, causing high-pitched whimpers to escape her teeth.

“That’s a little better. Didn’t yer parents teach ya manners?” The brute drew a knife and started cleaning her fingernails after clipping the remote to her kevlar vest.

Tears ran down her temples into her hair, and she fisted her hands to keep from screaming. Her head was surely about to implode. Primal fear from the loss of her powers made her tear uselessly at the cuffs. The action did little but cause abrasions on her ankles and wrists.

“What’s that?” she feigned deafness, “Can’t quite hear that. Speak up, I don’t like shy, little girls.” Another flick of a dirty, calloused finger sent the dial up even further. The captor allowed a minute to pass before turning the device off entirely and sadistically savored the sight of the fae’s body going limp in relief.

“Well, that’s enough fun for me today. Enjoy the rest of your merry day, bitch.” Turning, she left. 

Still panting harshly, Elsa tried desperately to calm her breathing. As soon as she could think rationally again, anger boiled in her veins. Her captors enjoyed causing her pain for no reason other than their own perverse pleasure. She had no information to coerce out, no ransom she was worth. The suppressors merely kept her contained and had no use especially when the room itself could absorb every bit of her magic. The only time they had any purpose was for the draining, so she would not break the machinery.

Shuddering at the thought of the devices being brought to her enclosure any time now, she forced herself to close her eyes again. _Do you know where you’ve sent me, Anna?_


	11. And It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to realize a few flaws in this story as pointed out to me by a reader. You can skip this note if you’d rather.
> 
> Elsa’s character: I have written her to be like the movie characterization of her as much as possible. In addition, I’ve incorporated other fanfics and their takes on her. After reading many stories like “Sting of Winter’s Summer”, “Backwards”, and the like, I’ve noticed a clear trend in Elsa’s character. Because I don’t feel like I have the talent to reinvent such an iconic character, I’ve borrowed from about a dozen stories to construct my version of her. The most OC Elsas you’ll be seeing from me will be one-shots for quite a while.
> 
> Writing issues: I have forgotten threads of the story I’ve originally placed and forgotten to weave back in. (Not sure if this metaphor makes sense.) This is an amateur mistake on my part, and neglect because I’m incredibly busy. I do not have the skill to track a 300k word fanfic, have it make sense, and reference a small foreshadow 5 chapters, 8 months, and 80k words back. It’s too hard for me. I’ve never attempted anything over 3,000 words up to this point (essays for school aren’t that long...yet). Coming into the fanfiction community, I’ve only just now discovered how incredibly talented people are. As someone who has had attention for good writing since elementary, it’s been awe-inspiring to see the literary giants completely overshadow me in what I have considered my best subject.
> 
> I will try my utmost to have 2000-ish words up a week but my skill as a newbie with her first audience certainly is limited. I highly appreciate all the feedback I’ve been given, positive and negative. It’s helped me grow a lot.
> 
> If you read all that, thank you. As always, kudos and comments keep me alive and kicking. I appreciate every read/hit, and I promise I track every one. My email is for that reason. Please enjoy!

Keys furiously tapped, and the noise became amplified in the tight cabin. Currently, as they roared down the freeway toward the New York and New Jersey branch of magical containment, Rapunzel worked her way into the highly secure system of D.C. 

“How is it?” Eugene rolled his stiff neck as they passed their second hour of driving. They dared not to stay long as his mother’s house, only pausing briefly for a call in the most crowded area to throw of trackers to the small flat. And to steal a car. And to steal the best laptop they could find. They reasoned if government-sponsored killers were on their tail, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to be accused for theft at that point, especially if it would keep Eugene’s mother safe.

She grimaced, “Not going well.” Each time she thought she had made some headway, the system would block her out and throw errors across the screen. He nodded, that was to be expected.

“Once we reach Anna and Kristoff, we’ll see what happens,” he resolved before stepping harder on the gas. The brand new Audi gave a snarl before leaping forth.

***

“We’re waiting for Rapunzel and Eugene to come,” she informed the snowman. When Olaf had heard of more people to talk to, he had become excited beyond reason.

He squealed, “Ooooh! I love Rapunzel!” Dry clacking sounds filled the silence as he clapped. Kristoff sighed.

“We should throw him back in his cell,” he rubbed his forehead roughly.

Anna closed her fatigued eyes, “Elsa is in danger. He could have some connection to her.” As soon as the snowy creature heard “Elsa” and “danger” in the same sentence, his smile fell like slush off a roof.

“Elsa is in danger?” His eyes glimmered with worry as he looked up.

“Yeah, little guy. And it’s all my fault.” 

He looked confused at this, “Why is that?”

She stared somberly at the ground, “She thought she had to leave or all the others in here would be hurt. It would have been likely because she’s powerful. So I agreed, thinking we could still see each other. I thought it was for the best because Kristoff and I would lose our jobs if we didn’t send her there. But...,” tears fell from her eyes, “I had no idea the company I worked for was like this. That they—they hurt people like you to make money. And I let her go.” Sobbing silently, she crouched, hugging her knees.

Despite the complex semantics of the situation, he somehow still had wisdom to offer, “Elsa has always been the most selfless person I’ve ever known,” Olaf began, “She could have taken you and ran away, but she didn’t. Do you know why?” The redhead looked up with puffy eyes and shook her head.

“Because she knows you have everything to lose. If she were to take you and fly across the ocean, how would you learn to live there? She would be asking you to leave everything you’ve ever known behind. And she loves you too much to do that.” The grieving woman cried harder at the words.

Kristoff smiled sadly at the surprisingly comforting and insightful words, “Olaf is right. What she did was her choice. It was the only way she could remain in your world without tearing it apart. Maybe it didn’t end up going right, but we can still save her.” He thanked every deity he knew when his voice stayed steady and inspirational.

The front doors burst open a moment later, startling the guards to alertness, “Anna! Kris!” The two shot from their respective spots and rushed to usher their friends into the privacy of their offices. Immediately, Rapunzel discarded her dead laptop in favor of Anna’s more powerful computer.

“Explain,” the youngest woman demanded. 

“Rapunzel was blackmailed to code the torture chamber they were setting up. I was hostage. We broke out, ran to my mom’s house, stole a car and that computer,” he nodded at said laptop on the ground, “And drove here. She’s hacking into the system to track the fae after she realized the ‘home’ was hers. We need to see where she’s at to intercept her,” Eugene quickly summarized. Rapunzel nodded absently at the mention of her name.

Anxiously, the Kristoff asked, “So what now?”

The brunette man sighed heavily, “Find the best computers this facility has. We’re going to need multiple attempts to break the firewall.” 

***

Transported to the blimp in five hours.

Elsa didn’t need explicit confirmation to know what was headed her way. The drainers would soon be brought on board, Runeard himself would arrive, and she would be little else besides magical fuel. 

Overnight, it seemed that the glaring lights had tripled. Some were a little more solid-looking while others had a hazier aura around them. Odd. She didn’t recall seeing any maintenance crew put more up. 

Despite cold being a negligible concern for her, she shivered uncontrollably. The pain from her shredded wrists and ankles constantly reminded her of more struggling and thrashing to come. The throbbing rhythm behind her eyes told of each heartbeat bringing oxygen to her brain. Oxygen she may not be breathing much longer. Regret that she had spent much of her existence hiding for fear of condemning herself to her own mother’s fate welled up in her chest. 

Her mother had fallen and pursue her love, and gave birth to Elsa. The moment Elsa was old enough to fend for herself, it seemed another higher force decided to take her mother away. Months of denial, pain, and anger drove the bereaved cryomancer cross the country. On her journey, she stayed far away from civilization and resided solely in the wilderness. 

The one time she slipped up. The one time her curiosity got the best of her. Tears prickled in her eyes and frustration jabbed into her being. _Crying is useless. Think, Elsa!_ Her mother’s voice came to her and anger suddenly infused her being. _If you hadn’t been so foolish as to pine after a mortal man, I wouldn’t be here!_ Conflicting anger and sadness warred within her mind as she struggled to quell the rage at her mother’s decisions and the ensuing consequences.

After several minutes passed and she had managed to calm herself down again, she deliberated once again. _Do I regret meeting Anna?_ “No” was the immediate answer. A gentle flood of memories, chocolate to silent conversations played like a slideshow in her mind’s eye. The night she hovered above the bustling city came to her, and the feeling of the wind buffeting her in the air as she became utterly taken by the auburn-haired woman below inundated her senses. Anna was the sole light that adamantly entered her life despite her attempts to close the door on everything that could hurt her. 

_Perhaps I’ve been offered too good of a prospect. And now I’m paying the price._ A bittersweet smile played on her lips. _If I was blessed to be with her for just a month, and the price is my life, so be it. She’ll be safer without me._ She closed her eyes and waited.

***

“Goddamn it!” A screen shattered as it was flung at the wall. Furious typing continued after the commotion. 

Alarm tensed a blonde man at the action, “Punz, we have to stay calm.”

“They’ve used my own signature coding against me!” tears ran down her face, “And now Elsa is going to suffer because I did my job too well.”

Anna was at another computer trying to track Elsa’s location via trackers imbedded in her restraints, but those had clearly been removed when they realized their location did not shift. Now, she assisted Rapunzel in supplying every device she could get her hands on. The two men felt incredibly useless without any action to partake in.

“What are we supposed to do?” Eugene asked tentatively as he watched his girlfriend slave away at trying to hack the system. When asked again for an explanation as to why she needed to crack the firewall, she answered it was the way to see the entire company’s online activity. Since much of the data about every being they contained was in a database, any information would have to be through the interface.

Worry lines creased her usual freckled visage, “What can we do if we don’t know where she is?”

“How about...we drive back to the D.C. branch, outfit all our men, and wait to see if she arrives,” Kristoff suggested, “Then break into whatever transportation device they’re using?”

The Head sighed, “I couldn’t ask them to do that. They are just guards; few are soldiers. And,” she looked sadly at her muscular friend, “It’s far too dangerous.” He sighed unhappily at the decree.

Four hours had passed since the couple’s arrival. Fifteen shambles of computers lay in ruin after the firewall fried their internal hardware. With each passing minute, anxiety wore on them until the snowman suddenly sat bolt upright.

“Anna, did you know you can sense if Elsa is in critical danger?” 

Frantic teal eyes whipped around, “You’re telling me this now?” she paced like a caged animal, “I haven’t felt anything, so that means she’s not in serious danger. That’s not reassuring at all though!”

“Also, Marshmallow and I will react violently and shape shift,” the snowman tapped his chin, “I was so worried about Elsa I forgot to tell you. Now you know?” Four murderous pairs of eyes turned on the sentient, winter being. 

“Throw him in his cell!” Kristoff groaned, “The idiot will be dangerous to us soon enough!”

Two twigs raised themselves, “That’s not what I meant! We’ll both go after Elsa and know instinctively where she is. We don’t go after anyone else.”

“Can you ‘instinctively’ know where she is right about now?” A brunette man piped in.

“Unfortunately, no.” Exasperated sounds emanated simultaneously from four people. No one bothered questioning the “we” in his prior statement.

Another minute passed, “I’m getting the men ready to fight. We might need to. Eugene, coming?” The man in question nodded solemnly. This time, the redhead did fight the decision. The pair filed out, leaving the two women to continue their work.

As soon as the door closed, they sighed together and ran their hands through their bangs. Silently regarding each other with tired eyes, they nodded silently before beginning to head downstairs toward the barracks.

Before they were able to round the bend of the hallway, they heard a deafening crash behind them before the door they had gently closed moments ago flew off its hinges. 

“Anna! Rapunzel!” The two men shouted as they broke into a dead sprint back toward the office. Seconds later, a figure around seven feet tall and built of blue, transparent ice emerged.

“Is that Olaf?” The brunette man stared, utterly flabbergasted at the imposing figure before them. Two icy eyes bored into his head briefly, as if to evaluate him, before the figure hunched. Webbed wings sprouted like water bursting from the frozen layer of his back. Finding the nearest window, the powerful creature formed a blade-like protrusion on its hand, sliced a perfect circle, and pushed the glass disk out. Moments later, the being squeezed through and disappeared.

Shock froze the two in place, “What the actual hell did we just see,” Kristoff muttered shakily. 

“We need to check the girls,” his companion urged, and the words seemed to give them enough drive to unroot themselves from their spots. Running into the office, they found two shaken women, but thankfully seemed unharmed. 

“Everyone alright?” Anna questioned tentatively, three heads nodded in answer, “Good, something went wrong. We need to get into the chopper fast, and follow Olaf. He’s our only lead.”

After quickly placing all cells in the building on lockdown to prevent escapes and appointing a senior guard to be in charge, the four made for the helipad on the roof. With a tracking remote on the sentient snowman turned soldier, they flew through the windy skies. Five stories below floor level, a mound of snow stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Guess the fic reference I’ve made with Rapunzel :)


	12. Lead the Charge

_Protect, serve, obey._

Scanning the skies, he drove his frosty wings downward to propel himself. Every second, his frozen heart beat in time to his creator’s, much like a metronome. Far above civilization, he would remain out of sight as he pursued his singular mission to save her.

A magical needle, created of the core that gave him life as a snowman, was imbedded in his skull and functioned like a bird’s internal compass. Each moment, he adjusted and readjusted to stay on course. 

Soon enough, a large, gliding object emerged from the misty skies. Without hesitation, he began diving like a falcon on the prowl. 

***

Pain was a relative concept to Elsa. A small cut would not hurt in comparison to a scraped knee, which in turn would be overshadowed by a fractured wrist.

The whole damned spectrum of tolerable and intolerable was thrown out the metaphorical window a second after the drainers turned on.

The terror-inducing loss of her power before was no match for the sheer agony of her life force and power being rended from the fabric of her being. Each interval of time that passed with the dreaded machines on convinced Elsa there was no greater pain. Until each successive session proved otherwise.

“You must be a regular S-tier by now,” grey facial hair shifted in what had to be a devil’s grin. The man absently swirled the vial of her essence, so casual that one would never assume he idly watched as torture nearly killed his subject. The glass of the vial had been engineered to contain her power, which currently swilled fluidly, fluorescent blue that clung to the sides of the vial.

Perspiration soaked into her shirt, which she was forced to patch every so often lest she lay completely vulnerable. The edges of her vision fizzled like a television with poor signal, flickering and pixelating while white noise started to roar in her ears.

He set the vial from the day into the small rack of similar tubes into its slot meticulously, “I must thank you. You will drive forth the bridge between man-kind and the future.” He bent, resting his elbows on the stainless-steel of the lab table to observe the azure biofuel. The manic, loving expression made an appearance.

Suddenly, he seemed to lose interest, and instead, turned to her, “Do you think your fate is so bad?” Nausea rolled over her like a tidal wave, pulling her to the bottom of a dark sea. She resisted the urge to vomit by closing her eyes and desperately willing herself to stay calm.

Dark laughter filled the intercom overhead, “No matter. You will sacrifice for a far nobler cause than you could ever achieve alone. These,” he gestured grandly to the rack, “will pave man’s future. You will never be a part of it, but the efforts you’ve put forth will outlive your fate for centuries.”

The urge the throw up increased substantially. _He’s mad. Absolutely insane._ Evil people have incredible potential to wreak havoc, particularly when they believe in their doctrine wholeheartedly. There is nothing more terrifying than a lunatic that truly identifies with their goal.

To keep the crazed, self-identified utopia builder from finding anymore ammunition to assault her with, she stayed utterly silent. Her avoidance tactic however seemed to irk all the blimp’s passengers in the same way, evoking rage and annoyance.

His eyes suddenly bulged with insanity, “Ungrateful wench you are. Have you no idea what you are contributing to?” his voice crawled with malice, “The world will never be the broken way it is now!” He pressed at the buttons on the remote, and blood-chilling shivers ran through the captive faerie. Mechanical arms extended and once again deposited her into the draining chamber, the lid left open for the last few words to filter to her ears.

“Thank heavens something as useless as you can be transformed.” With another push of a button, pain akin to being shredded alive came over her. She screamed helplessly as the lid of the draining device sealed shut.

***

“He’s moving quickly,” a copper-haired woman murmured. The device she held showed a small, yellow arrow quickly flitting across the grid.

“Still on course?” Kristoff called over his headset while piloting the helicopter. He received an affirmative that he was still on the right trajectory.

A dark-haired man ruffled his hair agitatedly, “Guys, this is kinda suicidal. If we make it there, we have no backup.” Somber expressions looked toward him.

“Babe, we’ve stolen and fought our way out. We’ll never escape anyway,” she smiled bittersweetly, “I know it’s been hard, but this is all we can do. We’re the only ones.”

The crackle of a walkie-talkie cut through the sound of the helicopter’s whipping blades. The Head listened to the message.

“Boss! Something isn’t right! Building keeps rumbling and shaking, everyone has evacuated but—krrrr...”

Alarm crossed her freckled countenance, and she yelled into the device, “What’s going on? Answer ASAP, over!” No answer came back. She tried again.

“Someone answer me! Over!” She called desperately, hoping for someone to answer.

Miles back, every guard fled as the building collapsed. With the destruction, hundreds of beings with magic singing in their forms burst. At the epicenter, an enormous beast of the purest ice and snow emerged and roared. 

***

A prickle of some serum entering her neck forced her awake. She shivered weakly, every limb weak and drenched in sweat.

“Word came in, we need you in fuel form quick.” Bulging eyes and pacing, Runeard paced about, muttering nonsensically about the future society. Cranking levers, he was suddenly stopped by one of his lackeys.

“Sir,” the red haired woman of lower position hesitantly spoke, “Should we not keep her alive? Mr. Westergaard has orders—”

He growled, “To hell with that rich bastard. His father is wealthy and he believes he can do as he pleases, wherever he pleases. Bah!” he scoffed derisively, “The worthless son, thirteenth in line to the company. No wonder he was sent to such a pitiful academy as a child.” More manipulation of the controls sent more injections into Elsa’s system. She cried out when her powers began to flow without her consent from her hands. 

“There, our plans are coming to fruition,” he watched as a fresh vial loaded into the chamber and began to fill. The winter magic came from the mage’s hands in torrents until several minutes later, she fell entirely comatose. A neat rack of the powerful essence sat on the table.

Something seemed to break inside of the executive, as he began laughing uncontrollably, “Finally! All my life this has been my ambition...” Shrieking metal being torn interrupted him.

Irritated, the man turned to watch his female underling drop. Where there once was impenetrable stainless-steel walling was a gaping hole. A creature of diaphanous crystal approached, hands warped into wicked claws. The two faced off like wild animals, the burly man sinking into a crouch to reach behind him.

“You’re the witch’s little pet, aren’t you,” he whispered like a hunting predator. The being of ice similarly sank onto his haunches, and lunged, claws outstretched for the kill. Ducking and rolling, the powerful man evaded smoothly and whipped around to fire the handheld ice drainer, created in case the cryomancer ever escaped. The gun-like weapon functioned like a taser, latching into the cold plates that made up the wintery figure. Caught off guard, he stumbled with the metal bits imbedded in his chest, close to the magic core of his life.

The gun fired into action, and blue waves dissipated, leaving nothing in the ex-snowman’s spot.

***

“Olaf isn’t moving anymore,” the redhead reported, “And he lost signal just now.” Mumbled sounds of concern filled to cockpit of the helicopter. 

“Can we still get to where he last was?” Rapunzel queried. Her best friend nodded quickly.

An uncharacteristic squeak came from the burly blonde, “Guys, you’ve gotta see this.” The other three occupants turned to the windshield and looked out. 

Charging at the head of the group seemed to be a magnificent stallion of the purest waters. Not far behind, foliage caught fire rapidly in bursts of hazy purple. An incomprehensibly enormous man of rock lumbered, slow but making up for speed in stride length. Behind the three came a awe-inspiring procession, fire creatures burning crimson and blue, water with streams of hyper-pressured water, and so forth. The group seemed to be moving incredibly quickly despite being large.

“Sweet baby Jesus they got out.” Eugene croaked hoarsely. The Head stared dumbly.

“Giant snowman.”

“What?” The other three asked the youngest member on board together.

“It’s a giant snowman,” she pointed out the window, “He’s Elsa’s.” As if hearing her acknowledgment, the being at the very back, overshadowing even the rock giant was an ice golem. He raised his eyes to the sky, the twin hollow orbs gleamed blue before he howled. Stalactites the size of felled trees erupted from his back and smaller versions of the spikes came from his hands. His comrades seemed to echo his war cry and surged on.

“Are we going to fight them?” Rapunzel asked fearfully, “I mean the odds are already against us.”

Anna barely hesitated, “No, they’re coming with us. Let’s go save Elsa.”


	13. Strategic Synergy

The blimp’s security team was nowhere to be found near the helipad, which was fortunate for the team of four. Quickly dismounting and arming themselves with reserve weapons on board the chopper, they paused for help to arrive. Barely half a minute passed before golden paws touched down and brilliant Celestial Griffins tossed their head feathers.

Three fell back cautiously toward the protective shell of the helicopter as one approached the majestic amalgamations. Rippling growls deep in the avian-feline hybrids soon shifted toward the soft coo of an affectionate bird. Each creature recognized the fiery-haired woman as an ally and a friend.

After the reacquaintance, the trio that had backed up could greet and safely ride the griffins. In fluid leaps, each rider and griffin targeted different portions of the blimp. Some sought the supply of gas keeping the blimp aloft. Others wreaked havoc on the supporting structures. Together with Gale, the riders shot at different parts of the blimp to weaken it and the mighty creatures sped up the destruction, driving the floating transporter to the ground at a steady pace.

Touching down, the crowd of newly-freed magical beings heard blaring alarms come into earshot and watched as a slew of guards flooded out the exits to meet them. 

“Let’s go around! We need to find Elsa!” The likely now Ex-Head called to her companions. With a quick checking nod to several of the leaders in the crew of magical creatures, the group of four looped around the fight. Their last sight before diving into the heart of the blimp was a snow golem absorbing magazines worth of bullets with impunity. Once out of view, they could still hear the earth-quivering roar of annoyance.

The entrance they could find was excruciatingly difficult to make progress in. Each inch forward was met with remarkable resistance and paid for with cuts and bruises. Screaming bullets and clinking casings filled the hall until it deafened defenders and attackers alike.

As soon as a sufficient space was acquired, Rapunzel commanded, “Shoot up!” With nary a second glance, Flynn (he was in his “badass character”) raised an arm and loosed a shot and took out the security camera above. He had held the pose for just a second longer than necessary to give the feed monitors a little show in true Flynn Rider fashion. 

The traumatized, donut-eating buffoon in the seat watching footage gaped, wondering if he was hallucinating. 

“Left!” Kristoff alerted sharply, his boss and life-long friend slammed her gloved fist into the gut of a soldier swinging wildly. His arm fell slack to his side as he doubled over, retching from the force of the blow. His companion lay limp on the ground after he was met with similar treatment.

The rest of their tedious progress was as meticulous a cramped pathway full of reckless punching, blind shooting, and screaming could be. They could not afford many injuries unless they wanted to fail at their rescue mission.

Abruptly, a jerking force wound like an arm around their middles and pulled them back from the fray. A tidal wave of water rushed around them, not a single drop of the liquid touching their bodies, and flushed their opponents down the walkway.

“Gale? Nokk?” A coppery-haired head looked this way and that. A shivery chitter and the swoop of dry maple leaves swishing in a gentle cyclone about her alerted Anna of the wind spirit. Briefly after the affectionate greeting given by the friendly wind, a stallion clopped elegantly into the space it previously cleaned of danger. He approached, lifting his head proudly before bending into a sweeping bow. Tossing his mane back after his own routine greeting, he studied the group of three behind his familiar friend. The triad held their breaths.

The equestrian looked away after a beat after seeming to approve. Relieved sighs were expelled.

“Well. Since we haven’t gone to watery graves, let’s go,” the blonde man broke the silence. His companions smiled before surging down the cleared hall with two new members.

***

_Unrest boiled in his cold heart._

_Despite being a creature of ice, despair clouded his mind like a sandstorm. He had felt the connection break with his brother._

_The older snowman was so cheerful, so lively, so energetic. Olaf drew out the softer side of Marshmallow, giving his namesake a little sense. With the older sibling’s transformation, Marshmallow had awoken: his family needed him. Truly dire circumstances alone could catalyze his lovable brother into a killing machine. Now, something had happened to him._

_Breaking free of hibernation, he had awoken to a cold, empty cell. Every inch of it was a monotone white, glaringly bright with the exception of the glass pane stretching a single wall. He shrank into himself a little, because all he could feel was how lonely and forbidding the space was. The only factor keeping the big snow golem from panic was the lingering magic of his creator._

_Memories filtered into his sleepy mind. Carrot-top woman. Woman loves Mom. Mom loves Carrot-head. Mom could not stay. Carrot-head sad. Mom sad. Mom left. Carrot-head left not long ago for Mom._

_“She left me,” he had thought sadly. Rumbling forlornly, he slouched, sitting on the floor of the enclosure to sulk for a good bit._

_“You’re better than this, Marsh,” he heard in his head. Huffing to himself in exasperation, he steadfastly ignored his brother chastising him even in his own mind. Taking a little breath, he observed the still weightless crystals before closing his eyes. The delicate particles of winter drifted towards him and became part of his immense form. The ritual soothed him as the snowflakes of his creator sang in his body, happy to be reacquainted._

_Standing, he shook the sleep from his limbs and accessed his surroundings again. Nodding to himself, he slammed the wall. Nothing._

_“Quite alright, just a little more force is all that’s needed.” He took a bit of a running start. He sat down hard after being deflected._

_“Maybe the windows are weaker.” It held firm under his ramming. Vexed and confounded, he unsheathed his spikes, roared uncertainly, and tried again. The glass rewarded him with a hairline crack._

_Groaning, he looked around to see multiple drifts of snow, likely placed by Elsa to conceal him. He absorbed the drifts one by one until he tripled in size. Grinning triumphantly, he once again unsheathed his icy spikes and punched out the observatory glass._

_“Rawr,” he tried greeting the small critters that seemed about his creator’s size. “Why are their mouths open so wide? Maybe they need roaring lessons. I remember practicing my roar off the side of a mountain and causing avalanches—”_

_“Ahhhhh!” The cluster of tiny things fled. Some fired little pellets in what looked to be a game. Little holes pepper his body. Was he it? Did he fire back? Shrugging, he concentrated to make the smallest ice darts he could within himself and shot them outwards._

_One creature made a high-pitched squealing noise before clutching what he usually sits with. He continued to run, oddly, instead of going into the out-of-bounds. Maybe the rules are different. He shrugged again. “Play time is over. Need to find Olaf and Mom.”_

_Several of the guards perceived his disengagement in the fight and began to heroically fire their arms. The bullets did little but tickle his inner core of ice. Politely, he swept several of the men aside to access the staircase and climbed five flights within the minute._

_When he reached floor-level, a mob had formed around him with a wide array of tag equipment. Huffing again, he frustratedly realized he couldn’t entertain his new, eager playmates. Gently lumbering to the double doors, he opened it and began to grow himself by drawing tons of snow into himself. He sat, awkwardly heavy before adjusting to the new mass. Tentatively, he stood, and presently, he felt a pang._

_Rippling fear ran through him, he was running short on time. Concentrating, he exploded outwards, collapsing the building about him after corralling the huddle of critters in the corner out the door. A multitude of magical creatures burst from their cells and answered his deep, mighty roar of command._

_Hundreds of beings gathered, some took flight as they took no orders except their own and others stayed. Notably, one being similar to his stature approached in a menacing manner. He was going to challenge Marshmallow’s authority._

_The two mega-giants met in a shockwave-causing embrace. A wrestling match for command of the new army began._

_Lunging, the snow golem made for a stony leg. The earth giant created an earthquake midway through his dive to throw off the snowman._

_At face-level once more, the golem shouted, “My creator is in danger! We have to hurry and help her!” His arms locked around his twisting opponent in hopes he would submit. No such luck._

_The giant sneered, “My creator is the very earth. I am eons older than you. Why should I submit to your will?” Caging the golem in his rocky arms, he began constricting and crushing the ice core of life within the golem. Marshmallow howled in pain._

_Blue blazes, his eyes lit with determination. Allowing the smashed remains of portions in his torso melt, water filtered into the numerous fissures within the earth giant’s frame._

_“Surrender, young one. You may be talented but you are no match for me.” The ancient being exhorted._

_Creaking with the effort, the golem cried, “Never!” The baritone of his voice rippled in the air. The melted water he fused into the cracks of the rocky body rapidly froze. Using every ounce of power he drew from within him, he ripped outward with the new hold. Shrieking emanated from within the gargantuan giant, causing the colossal being to growl before screaming like a rockslide._

_“I concede!” He finally tapped out and the snowman released his death grip, then stepped back. The ancient creature heaved labored breaths before drawing energy from the earth to heal himself._

_“I admire you, young one. I will bow to your command and complete the task you require,” the old man of stone rumbled. Quiet respect shined in his dark eyes._

***

Groups of soldiers changed, flanking the mythical team. With the two colossal guarding the sides of the formation, the enemy’s attacks simply became ineffective. No maneuvers could rout the beings. While the giants flung attackers with great sweeps of their arms, smaller ones fired their attacks or dashed from opponent to opponent, debilitating them quickly before moving to a new target.

As the battle went on, his arms often detached. The golem attached them with nonchalance as nothing touching his ice core could hurt him. The field about the downed blimp glowed with the force of spells. Among the myriad of colors, a small blue amphibian with feral eyes lit paths of psychedelic purple fire along the glass.

Out of nowhere, when the exhausted crew had thought the battle near over, droves of black choppers descended with guns blazing. Screams rose up as griffins dove, ogres threw their clubs, chimeras shrieked, and juvenile dragons breathed flames. The reinforcements leapt out of the flying transportation devices, fresh and ready for a fight.

Glancing at the blimp, he heard commotion within. “I trust Carrot-head. Carrot-head will help Mom.” He looked at the new gathering battalions of men and women hoisting weapons. “Then I can’t let them get to Carrot-head before she can help Mom.” Nodding in satisfaction at the syllogism of his own creation, he bellowed an earth-shaking roar. His co-commander of earth and rock joined his war cry. Rushing the growing sea of enemies, his own team followed his charge.


	14. An Hour in the Dark

Runeard had lost his sanity but his intelligence never once dwindled. The instant the snow golem was destroyed, he made to summon reinforcements.

While he rushed from the room with the fae’s enclosure, he missed a small pile of coal, a carrot, and a few twigs shuffle behind a table. He missed a small amount of magic entering the caged fae’s chest, melding into her body. The rest of the magic escorted the assembly of utterly unrelated items out the door. Or tried.

A frantic guard in charge of security footage wobbled down the hall, breathing heavily around his beard littered with doughnut crumbs. He came to a dead-stop as he received the second shock of his eventful day. Sentient coal and twigs could quickly whip out of sight. However, the more cumbersome carrot (that tried rolling stealthily) was stuck motionless, swaying just a little, and trying to appear natural. As it stood on its tip and remained tilted at a sixty-degree angle from the ground. The feat was entirely spectacular and unachievable by any mortal carrot.

Eyes bulging, the tubby guard’s craziness tolerance had a visible meter: it had reached the maximum capacity. He promptly fainted at the sight of the offending vegetable, splashing low-quality, over-roasted, over-priced coffee down the hall. Nonplussed at the reaction, the carrot hesitantly rejoined its companions with a slight sullenness at being abandoned.

Thus began their journey. Down the hall, they began their covert mission of getting outside of the blimp without being discovered. Their hopes were, of course, to encounter enough snow and cold to remake themselves into a proper snowman. 

Twigs crawled along with the expert experience of a weathered little weasel.

Coal rolled in clusters like grey trolls avalanching down a steep, mossy hill.

And the carrot tumbled end tip over end tip, launching forth with the will of the strongest reindeer and the toughest mountaineer.

Men and women alike were unable to stop the gang of snowman-unmeltables. Ruthless treatment was given to all. Brutal slaps with twig hands. Bullet-like flights of coal pieces. But most of all, a wieldy root vegetable truly put their opponents in their place. Black eyes and bruises dealt, the crew moved forth.

***

“Holy f- duck!” A barrage of shots rang over their heads. They fired in return and heard angry curses in response.

When half-hearted shots were sent their way, they took advantage of the enemy’s lessened ammo to aggressively reply, throwing off the attackers before assaulting the clutch of women guarding the central region of the blimp. Pouncing agilely, weapons were taken and misfires were directed over the shoulder by friendly wind. The team of six successfully unarmed another group and continued onward.

Another group barely had time to react before they were wiped out by a wave of water, materialized from nowhere. Nodding in appreciation, the fastest, red-haired runner gave a motion of thanks to the cantering stallion.

Breathing heavily, they busted into a stronghold of sorts. The room was heavily reinforced with yet another enclosure in the center encased in glass, likely of the same grade as the S-tier cells required.

The room held a bitterly cold-looking table of high grade stainless-steel. A rack tubes held eerie blue that swirled in ghostly eddies. A multitude of controls that fed into the glass cage beeped and flickered.

“Elsa?” Disbelief and horror choked Anna’s voice upon seeing the formerly majestic woman’s deathly pallor and unconscious state. Her brunette friend flew to the controls the glean what she could of the situation.

“Vitals signs are BP 120/79, pulse 40, respiration 4. So normal blood pressure, low pulse, and low respiration rate,” Rapunzel rattled off more information to her boyfriend who took in the deluge with attentiveness. Glancing around, she found a way to open the confined space and the drainer chamber inside.

The capsule-shaped drainer chamber was oriented upright and facing the observatory area that the four stood in. To the woman at the controls, it was her understanding that the chamber oriented upright because it had finished a bout of the heinous task it was created for: sucking life from a living being. With a low hiss, the chamber’s clear, domed door slide and retracted back, revealing the faerie.

Her face, in her state of unawareness, remained smooth and emotionless, showing no signs of the distress she surely endured. Blotches of purple swathed the side of her fair throat, likely to result of brutal and careless injections. She stayed upright despite remaining in her sleep, thick metal binds and magic suppressors in plenty cuffing her to the horrific parody of a bed.

“Hit the release,” a single woman stepped into the confined space of the cell without hesitation. Her friend called back “on it” and she watched as the binds retracted into their storage slots to let their prisoner go. Without the support, the weakened blonde woman’s knees buckled and she fell limply forward.

Remorse and grief clouded her visage, “I’m so sorry, Elsa.” She cradled the fragile, broken body to her own, trying to convey a little comfort to her traumatized mate. A dark-haired man stepped forth, uncharacteristically solemn.

“I’ve got a kit. It won’t do much but it should be enough to hold her till we get somewhere safe. The best case scenario would be a mage hospital,” Rapunzel’s partner suggested softly. Anna nodded numbly and allowed the slim form to be taken from her arms and laid gently on the floor for treatment. Kicking herself mentally, she immediately forced herself to think of several mage hospitals nearby. Fortunately, the close proximity to a large city meant specialized clinics.

Kristoff, Nokk, and Gale stood guard vigilantly while the women began to look around for evidence later. Eugene commenced in a meticulous assessment and treatment of the hurt cryomancer.

He stood several minutes later with a heavy sigh, “Best we can do for now. There really isn’t much in physical injuries except those nasty bruises,” he eyed her mottled throat, “I can’t begin to imagine what she’s gone through. Let’s get her somewhere better.” The Head nodded tersely before handing the mysterious vials off to her friends and heading toward her mate. Obstinately, she refused the burly blonde’s gentle pleas to allow for his help and instead, wrapped the taller woman up in a secure bridal carry.

She paused however when Nokk clopped before her, Gale swirling in a gentle vortex about him. The three seemed to come to a silent agreement as the coppery-haired woman moved to place the slender body atop the horse.

The moment the fae made contact with the equine’s back, the form of the blue creature bloomed with frost that drifted like snowflakes on water, spreading until it encased his outline. Tossing his head, he shimmered a regal silver, and seemed to be content with the ice-laced makeover.

“Thank you two. Please protect her and don’t worry about us.” The horse neighed in agreement and nickered, nudging the moody woman to lighten her spirits. Gale supported the sleeping form by making sure the woman never tilted too far on her perch. Making sure to adjust incrementally, his endearing caution soothed the redhead. He chittered softly to acknowledge her.

Grunting lowly, Kristoff muttered, “Let’s get outta here,” hoping the gruffness covered the emotion in his voice, he turned before his best friend and long-time owner of his heart saw the pain in his eyes and led the procession out.

***

The battle had been largely in their favor initially.

Massive and resplendent in his might, the earth giant bellowed. Swarms of troops lost their footing at the blast of sound and pressured air. Without looking, Marshmallow knew the giant had been badly injured and had no time to recover. He was putting up his final fight before going down.

The ice golem himself had transformed thoroughly into a smashing, destroying monster three stories high, reflecting sunlight off of his chipped body. Permanent unless his creator herself mended them, gaping craters and holes littered his enormous frame. The jagged pikes of ice protruding from his hands had been blunted from raking them repeatedly and hurriedly. The ones on his back had met a similar fate.

The chopper from earlier, loaded with powerful bullets made from metal alloys meshed with anti-magical properties had severely damaged his core. Expelling the imbedded metals had mowed down a good number but more simply surged forward to replace their fallen ones. He had felt the price of war.

The smaller creatures weren’t faring much better either. A violently purple salamander that had raging fires dancing along the emblems of his back tried desperately to summon an inferno. His attempt was met with a hyper-pressured hose dousing him in the face. Too exhausted to dart and evade as he usually could, he smoked ineffectually and slumped in exhaustion.

Banshees were wrestled to the ground and gagged before they could inflict more cursing cries on their foes. A baby Yeti’s fur was caked with mud as she was caught and forced into chains. A unicorn reared and flailed it’s hooves at the circling opponents, its eyes wild with fear. With each passing second, the tide was turning in the humans’ favor. 

Despair sank into Marshmallow’s broad chest at the sight of his friends going down, one by one. Each moment that passed saw that another of his compatriots fell, and the precious, newly-won freedom slipped from their grasps. They were losing.

The loud, megaphone continued its repetitive mantra over the fight, “Surrender and no harm will come to you.” Completely contrary to their word, a mother sphinx gave in to the command to protect her child, only to watch her kitten be dragged away in bondage. Rage-fueled, Marshmallow pushed forth, doing his best to right the injustice. It was no use. 

One after another. Just another. He pled with his willpower. Forcing himself to continue, to even the bar that was rapidly dipping in favor of the enemy. He would fight it to the end.

 _Please, come save us._ He thought to anyone who could hear before renewing his seemingly ineffectual efforts.

***

The world rocked gently. It seemed her body was buoyed by the very air itself, and she felt light and free. 

Pain remained a distant thought in her hazy mind. And that was fine. Perhaps it was all over. 

_I’ll never see Anna again._

A resigned melancholy came over her. And it washed away some of the cloudiness.

 _No, I_ must _see Anna again._

Fighting the urge to succumb to the easy comfort of sleep, she pried her eyes open. The effort seemed Herculean, utterly impossible, torturously difficult. She did it anyway. The strong neck of a horse, entirely of water unless her eyes deceived her, bobbed in her vision. A mane of glimmering and kaleidoscopic colors danced before her view. Autumn leaves whistled lowly in her ears, mellow as a low-register flute note.

 _Beautiful_. She thought. But as she looked to the side, saw the haggard appearance of her mate, nothing seemed to compare. Tousled, wild hair looked artistic in hurried braids. Rumpled fatigues looked aesthetic. She giggled a little. Dying wasn’t so bad after all.

The head of molten copper turned sharply, “Elsa?” She tried responding but nothing seemed to come out. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier by the second, and they slid over her glassy blue eyes when a warm feeling rested comfortably on her chest. Distantly, she heard someone remark they were surprised she would awake at all, and that it was a good sign. Peaceful darkness stole over her, and she fell back into the dream realm.

***

The way out was much easier. Kicking aside debris, he cleared the way for his team behind him, perhaps with just a hint more aggression than necessary. If his friends noticed, they didn’t remark on it.

Never before had he seen her look so tenderly at anyone. Sure, it was expected that life mates created through mage bonds were strong, but it seemed as though the two women gravitated toward each other like binary stars. It was as if the universe had formed the two for each other, two parts of a whole, the faces of a coin. They were compatible and cohesive and every other adjective in the book as could be.

His heart ached. Anna loved her so much it hurt him.

The agony of not having parents had festered like an infected wound, wide and weeping from neglect. Together, they eased each other’s deep suffering, something a person should never endure, and thankfully they made it through. Together. It had always been Kristoff and Anna. Rapunzel of course to a large degree, but the age gap lessened the closeness just a little. Anna and he went everywhere together, stood up for each other, ate together, slept away lonely nights and nightmares in each other’s arms together. He had always been her confidant, the person she turned to when all was wrong, her rock. And now someone else was the center of her universe.

She no longer revolved around him in a mutual celestial system, but another that burned so much brighter. She, the brightest star in the night sky had met a black hole of epic proportions and their love was the must luminous of the dark vacuum of space. A quasar, its royalty put it onto the pedestal of the grandest of creations. What was he? A mere forgotten red dwarf. An afterthought. Common.

Tears burned in his eyes as he shouldered his way through the halls. Internal conflict roiled until he felt the fibers of his being rending apart, bit by bit.

 _Anna deserves to be happy._ He decided this much, and nodded resolutely. She had the worst of the trio of friends, and later Eugene. _If there was anyone on the earth worthy of the greatest happiness their existence could offer, it was her. Her pure, selfless, headstrong, person was to have it all. And if her happiness isn’t from me..._ He squeezed his eyes shut and felt hot liquid trail down his face.

_Then I’ll still be happy for her anyway._

He marched on to the rhythm of his heart. Sometimes he misstepped and fell on awkward upbeats of the steady thumps, but it was alright.

***

After striking down the last one in their way, they burst into the sunlight outside of the blimp. 

The radiant rays of solar beauty caressed them before it was blotted out entirely.

The body of a fleet of helicopters overhead eclipsed the sun, and droves of Hummers growled menacingly on their way towards them.

Frantically, the twig arms began to orchestrate the motley crew. Each began to scrape what snow they could find into a hurried pile, and the arms began to hurriedly form lopsided spheres. After a minute, a dirty snowman appeared and sighed.

“Whew! Nice to be back in one piece,” he patted himself down appreciatively, “Aww, thanks guys.” He tapped his accentuated rump. Flying rubble spiral towards him, and upon noticing, he squealed and ran, yelling “incoming”! Several ogres heeded his warning and fled before they sustained major injuries. 

From there he detached himself in the unsureness of the battle, raising spirits, vexing his foes, and directing others to safety. 

“This is for Elsa!” He threw his arm like a boomerang, slapping a soldier silly. “Thanks to you guys, she can’t get gay-married to her lover!” The terrified little dragon at his side gave a heartened roar before breathing fire with voraciousness.

Olaf clapped at the renewed vigor of the youngster, “You’ve got it little guy!” Little Guy towered a story above him and grinned with rows of vicious fangs, and the small snowman smiled back whole-heartedly. 

While he fought on with unsinkable confidence, his nose cartwheeled off in search of another party.

***


	15. For A Moment in the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support everyone!

The carrot rolled about frantically and leapt theatrically, its rhythm driven by some unseen beat.

“Listen, I’m all for carrots but does anyone actually speak Carrotese?” Flynn (back in his Mode of Badassery) muttered.

The orange vegetable seemed to heave its equivalent of a sigh and began to roll, pausing to make sure it was followed.

It wasn’t.

Except by a drooling horse of the seas. 

Rearing away, it gesticulated again, this time with better response, “You mean that Marshmallow and the rest of them are in danger and need help? Lead the way!” Anna called out. 

The vibrant root seemed to glow brighter in relief and began to bound in its odd way down the hall. She followed eagerly. The confused members of the group ran after, hot on the leader’s heels.

Weaving about, they followed the darting little figure through a maze of halls. Utterly breathless, they burst into the chaos of battle.

“Holy cow,” a creature similar to the Minotaur charged past with several people hanging from his horns and off his back, trying to subdue him, “This is not looking good.”

After moments of assessment, Anna took the lead, “We need to get Elsa somewhere safe and help them out.” She began to coordinate directions, going into the role she played as a leading cadet at the academy of her childhood. Soon, Gale watched over the comatose mage, gusting with tornado force whenever necessary and stayed away from the front lines. Nokk and his human allies charged in.

The couple immediately fell into a fluid dance, dodging and striking agility in tandem. All actions were performed without verbal cues as their voices could not be heard above the din of the fight. Gracefully, they took on scores of opposers, temporarily relieving the overwhelmed beings around them just a little.

Kristoff and Anna had much the same chemistry, but with a difference in dynamic. The burly man acted as a shield, creating striking distance for his partner behind. She, in turn, lunged and lashed, retreating and going on the offense in flashes like a hissing cobra. A great golem of ice and snow let out a shrieking roar in recognition of his creator’s proximity and the highly-visible, fiery hair of her mate.

Up. Right. Left. Up. Down! A violent swing caught the ends of her hair as she ducked frantically. For fear of friendly-fire taking down more of the dwindling beings, she stayed with hand-to-hand combat. Years of mixed martial arts, Brazilian jujitsu, boxing, and the like came into play, and she utilized every skill ever taught to her as she hooked, kicked, and jabbed with all her might. Kristoff, who finally had a split-second, slipped her the single knife between them. She reluctantly took it and poured herself into the fray.

Then Humvees arrived. As did tanks and Jeeps and an array of artillery. Massive magic suppressing devices were activated, causing several beings to faint and others to stumble. With the struggle raging on for nearly an hour and a half, military support had time to begin rolling in.

“Shit!” the rarely-vulgar brunette woman swore to express the impossibility and grimness of their circumstance. Each foe cut down was replaced by many, many more of his fellows, like a hydra on steroids. The addition of two elemental spirits hardly seemed to make a difference; the four additional people, even less.

Her boyfriend growled with the effort of his monstrous swing, “This is Hell!” Only about two hundred remained on their feet, and those that were look visibly beleaguered and weary. The lower-leveled fighters had been captured and taken.

An impact that shook the earth picked them off their feet and flung them sideways ten yards. Striking the ground hard, they tasted copper, and something warm trickled from their ears. Fire and smoke billowed billowed languidly from the gaping maw of the misplaced earth. A crippled creature, half-gazelle and half-lion laid, its reptilian tail twitched weakly before going still.

Outraged sounds answered the casualty. Another projectile was launched and screamed toward the crowd. Another death was signaled by grief-stricken screams.

Fear roiled off the shivering, ragtag army in waves. Unable to fight the instinct any longer, many turned tail and fled. One by one, scared yelps tore from the beaten crowd as they ran for their lives. The only remaining appeared to be an earth giant, slumped and no longer moving. Another was a snow golem, battered nearly beyond recognition, stubbornly protecting the body of his companion.

“Anna no!” The blonde man twisted, making to restrain his friend back. However, she dodged nimbly and sprinted away toward the danger. Struggling to his feet after falling from his attempt, he stumbled again and gasped painfully, unable to follow his wayward boss. Rapunzel, too concerned at the unexplained departure followed swiftly.

“What’s wrong Kris?” Eugene stayed with him, kneeling as he watched agony spread across the broad, masculine features.

Kristoff grimaced, “Go after her!” His voice rasped, raw with pain.

“Rapunzel already is with her. Take it easy bud,” Awkwardly, he hauled the much heavier man to his feet to take cover. The massive artillery had thankfully stopped after the enemy saw the terrified surrender and retreat. Now, small squads moved the round up the escaped and likely would shoot. The imminent end was near.

***

The big golem stood his ground alone.

Bullets and other incendiary rounds impacted his frame.

He could barely feel anything.

Closing his eyes, he submitted to his fate of being peppered by holes until his death. He was too tired to care any longer. Perhaps he would be remade by his creator; hopefully she was alright. Olaf was the only one endowed with the ability to reform himself even after the destruction of his core, but he was restricted to his non-militaristic form. He would be glad to see him in any form, just one last time...

A weight sank into his back and screamed at him, “Get up! We need to run!”

“Run?” He croaked.

“Yeah, big guy! Let’s go!” A small insistent hand tugged at his deformed paw of shrapnel. He shielded the tiny savior and followed obediently.

Through the cratered battleground they went. As they were spotted, the Devil seemed to rain down upon them. 

Quite suddenly, blinding light close over them.

***

When she saw the humiliated beings surrender, she broke at the sight of their fall.

Majestic creatures, each of them, reduced to scrambling for their lives as their existence became threatened once more. She had fought, tirelessly all her life for their preservation, for the harmonious coexistence. 

All for nothing.

The creatures were meant for freedom; destruction was only a byproduct of their flourishing. As long as the destruction continued, humans could not peacefully exist alongside them. 

Today, they tasted freedom for the first time since their respective captures. The intoxicating rush of being able to do as one pleased compelled them to war when the same drug was forcefully yanked from them. They refused to lose it again. And they paid with blood and lives.

By the time they had finally given up, the vast majority of their numbers had been whittled away. They refused to concede easily because they knew the price of doing so was being hunted for the rest of time, and their children would be hunted just the same after. So they fought and fought and fought. And when the utter impossibility of being free again dawned on them, they ran, if only to prolong the sweet liberty for just a few minutes longer.

When she saw Elsa’s golem standing to allow his companions the last blessing available to them, she felt the extreme injustice of the world. None of it would matter because of selfish people. His sacrifice would mean nothing in the grand scheme of the chessboard of life.

It was so unfair.

It was the greatest unfairness that the kindest people were hurt so badly they’d never stand again. It was the greatest unfairness others watched them suffer as a scapegoat, and lived another day because someone had been harmed in their stead. 

Like mother like son. The martyrdom shown through. And she just couldn’t do it again. She had watched Elsa quietly go to her death, all without her knowledge, just for her. She was watching the same sacrifice play out before her very eyes.

She had had enough.

If she died today, she would stop an injustice. It was enough, enough to right her wrong before the inevitable ending. 

So she ran towards what surely was her end. Machines and devices of death enough to kill and kill effortlessly and relentlessly. She disregarded it all. That snow golem would not die alone. 

Elsa would never be taken into the hospital. Every single creature with a drop of magic would be eradicated after the propaganda following the conflict. Since everything was going to complete shit, she had nothing to lose.

The poor thing was cratered with smoking pits that bared his glowing core of ice. Another hit and he would be a goner.

Running as fast as she ever had, she launched herself at the gaping wound to cover it, and yelled for him to run. The spent golem had stared cluelessly, as if he had no idea living was an option while he defended his loved ones. Her heart clenched. He was so much like her.

He finally began to move as she hugged his massive hand and pulled, following quickly like a great, doting puppy. He picked her up, and lumbered away as quickly as he could, still taking fire like an old stone wall, worn but never falling.

Then, she heard the massive artillery fire up again, and she watched a great projectile soar towards them, and she felt flaying-levels of heat surround her before the world went impossibly bright.

***

 _Wake_.

An irresistible force demanded she open her eyes.

Drawing upon every ounce of willpower, she peeled her eyelids back to look at the world. The air around her swirled, almost confusedly, as if confounded to see her awake. Rustling, it fetched a small heap of vials and offered them to her. Sapphire blue liquid that formed her essence was inside.

Sitting up, she popped the corks off and watched as the blue fluid coalesced into a swirling pinnacle and rejoined her. The sudden resurgence of her strength made her twitch and her eyes glow.

Standing shakily, the wind gently supported her until she could balance on her own. Tentatively looking out, she saw Marshmallow, shuffling with a pronounced limp as he tanked projectiles to defend a much small figure. 

A scream grew in her throat as she witnessed an enormous ballista-like object launch itself toward the retreating pair and she flung her hand out to create a shield of ice. Gasping in relief that her powers did not fail her, she made to run across the desolate field where a war surely took place. A powerful stallion of water approached and bowed, seeming to be offering himself. Gratefully, she mounted the spiritual steed, and stared in awe as eddies of frost blossomed outward.

The horse whinnied and set off at a gallop. 

After admiring the beauty of the horse for another moment, she slid a hand over her frame. Cerulean armor formed under her fingers as she charged forward toward the people who had wrought Hell on everyone she loved. 

They were going to pay.


	16. Ghost of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene is inspired by one in “To Thaw a Wild Heart” by RachetElsaKicksAss (you’ll know which one hopefully if you’ve read their story). I think a couple more chapters will likely conclude the story. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed the journey so far. Please enjoy!

The horse ran faster than she had ever flown, the speed compounded by the wind joining her ranks.

Flinging her arm, she shifted the ice orb encasing her mate and creation far behind her before setting her flinty eyes back toward the horizon. 

Teeming was a good way to describe the mass of people in choppers and tanks, working to begin firing at her. As the first projectiles began striking the ground, she slid her palm over her cascading bangs, forming a helmet in addition to the full-body ice armor. The equine declined her offer of similar additions for him and she acquiesced, beginning instead to form her battleground.

Turning her spiritual steed around, she flung both hands out as he reared up, creating a massive barrier to shut in the army mobilizing towards her. She created a similar barrier on the other side, caging in her enemy. In the end, a dome encapsulated the lone rider and the opposing force.

Next, she raised her arms. It was entirely unnecessary, especially as the troops began to look at their cornered state with wide, fearful eyes, but she did it anyway. Raging spite roiled in her heart to right the injustice. An iceberg was formed and sent careening into the ranks of Humvees, crushing the vehicles like cans. Massive spears that matched buildings in length and thickness whistled towards the helicopters, sending them falling out of the skies.

All the while, missiles that were pinpricks in comparison bounced uselessly off of the shield she erected and launched her counterattack behind. No amount of ammunition could pierce the scintillating, blue fortress.

The day of reckoning came for many within half an hour. 

After the masses of ice had crumpled much of the machinery, she leapt from behind her horse and shield. Raising her hands once more, she created millions of wicked knives of ice in the atmosphere. They fell straight into the ranks of soldiers scrambling for survival.

Screams of terror answered her show of power and the fear morphed into pain as the shards hit their marks, guided by the sentient wind being. The fighting force became decimated quickly and confidence ran thick in her veins.

Gasping, an unexplained pain in her chest began to grow. As she watched, she realized the domed ice overhead was cracking as something outside attempted to shatter it.

Annihilating the dregs of the army before her, she allowed the newest challenger to approach, letting go of her continual maintenance of the dome.

She nearly fainted upon seeing the figure land out of the sky.

***

She watched as the missile reached a mere meter from her best friend. 

A scream of horror tore from her, and Rapunzel ran as fast as she could futilely. Then, a snow-white protective bubble materialized and the breath ripped from her as she sighed in relief.

 _Thank Heavens._ Minutes passed, and the short-haired woman stayed rooted to her spot, spectating the scene before her.

A rider atop a horse of frost-kissed water exploded from somewhere around the fallen blimp. The sphere of ice containing Anna and the massive ice golem levitated backwards toward the shelter of the blimp as the faerie rode away.

Running back towards where she came, she kept a lookout for Kristoff and Eugene.

“Over here!” She heard the muffled call of her boyfriend. The damage to her eardrums from the blasts earlier stymied her hearing. 

Once she reached him, “Are you alright? Where is Kris?”

He replied shortly, “I’m fine. Ears hurt and head hurts but that’s to be expected. Kris broke his ankle. I’ve made a splint for that. Where’s Anna?”

“Over there,” she pointed before jogging towards it. The casing of frost dissipated and revealed a curled up snowman cradling a sleeping form.

Eugene followed hot on her heels and remarked, “Unconscious probably from shock and exhaustion. It’s like they traded places,” the irony that the mated pair had swapped positions was not lost.

The ginger was gently pried from protective arms after cooing soft words of reassurance to the big creature. Eugene began his treatment as the massive being lumbered over to a snow drift and began to slowly repair his body. While he stuffed snow in the injuries, he kept his flickering eyes on the unconscious redhead.

“She’ll recover after some rest,” the brunette stood after some time. In the meantime, the blonde with a broken ankle scooted closer to watch over his friend.

“Will she be alright?” Kristoff asked worriedly. Gentle as if handling a fragile kitten, he checked her forehead for signs of fever and observed for any signal of trauma or discomfort.

The trained nurse sighed, “She isn’t doing amazing but I think she will.”

An explosion sounded far away.

“What even are we useful for? The battle was only turned when she helped. All of the beings have ran. What will we do after this?” Someone whispered softly. A somber mood hung over the ragged group. They were joined silently by Olaf who went to his brother quietly.

He sighed softly, “Oh, Anna.” The blonde man shifted his sore foot to the side.

_We sure as hell can’t do anything but stay out of her way now._

***

“Mom?” Her voice came out in a croak and the azure being behind her whinnied uneasily. Her torn shirt flapped a little as drafts of wind tried to comfort her distressed state.

Deeply blue eyes flared dangerously as her lost mother stalked closer, her hands raised. Cobalt auras enveloped her fingers and palms like ghostly gloves. The familiar woman paused as if halting at the command of another. A black car screamed to a halt and the door opened.

“What a touching little reunion. Miss your mommy?” Her skin crawled as the salt and pepper bearded man opened the door and slid out smoothly to stood behind her long-assumed dead parent. His manic eyes had taken on a predatory gleam and his suit was ruffled slightly.

“Why is she like that?” cold seized in her chest as she saw no emotion whatsoever cross the pale face.

Sardonic laughter filled the air, “Adorable. You thought you were the only mage we have? True, you are more powerful than any we’ve seen in centuries. Perhaps you should learn a little more about your mother before I have her tear you to pieces,” he produced a remote from his pockets, clearly related to the collar around the pale throat and ivory suppressors on alabaster ankles and wrists. Nonchalantly, he twirled the controller like it didn’t command one of the most powerful creatures on earth.

“She is several centuries old. As you know, your kind is immortal. So though it is true that new mages more powerful than you have not emerged, the old, powerful creatures we own have not been taken into account,” Runeard began, “My son, the useless bastard he is, fell in love with her. The two bonded and I used this to my advantage. You were born as a result and the rest is history.”

Anger made her hands shake uncontrollably, “What of him? And what happened to her?” She demanded with cool rage while staring desolately at her mother.

“Dead. And her,” he sneered at his daughter-in-law without an iota of remorse, “A few decades of persuasion helped her see the righteous side. Isn’t that true? 17?”

17’s husky voice, so similar to Elsa’s own answered, “Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” The sinister, gravelly tone gave the young cryomancer chills. “Now, why don’t you catch your daughter up?”

The delicate hands raised further and began pulsing with power, “Yes sir. I am 17, the 17th ice mage owned by the Mythical Hunt and Capture Corporation. I was bred with Mr. Agnarr. My offspring is 18. Our bloodline has weakened with the incorporation of humans and therefore shall be erased beginning with you.”

Darts of ice materialized instantly and shot toward her.

Adrenaline seized in her heart and she threw up an ice shield that immediately shattered with a crystalline sound. Yelping, she dodged back as the wind threw the daggers off to the side.

“Ah, the one they call Gale, hm? I should have asked your foolish mate to turn this one over to me. The horse as well.” Nokk snorted, hatred in his cerulean eyes before he charged with his hooves kicking toward the man.

Casually as if changing the television channel, he pressed a button and the senior mage’s collar depressed what looked like the sapphire-shaded elixir previously extracted from Elsa into the side of her neck. With the power boost, she wrapped chains of ice around the lunging horse. Improvising quickly, he morphed into water only to be frozen. While distracted, the wind tried swooping her from the ground into the skies of his domain, catapulting the slender woman into the skies. Elsa followed, shooting icy sheets from her hands.

Dismay sank her spirits, as the breakneck-speed of the battle continued. Her mother looked no less out of place hundreds of feet in the air.

Desperately, she sent deadly javelins of ice towards the man on the ground. If he could be eliminated, perhaps she could talk sense. However, they were flawlessly intercepted by 17 without so much as a blink. Cold, dead eyes swiveled toward her and bored into her. Her mother’s hands glowed violently as she launched herself toward her daughter, creating a sonic boom with her velocity.

Whipping to the side with a hairs-breadth in between her skin and the icy claws that swiped for her throat, Elsa countered sloppily as she was thrown off balance. The fist of ice she propelled toward the older faerie was batted aside with impunity and a much larger, spikier one was flung in retaliation.

“Agh!” Gale had been unable to push the sharp ice aside, and it pierced through the gauntlets on her forearms, drawing blood. Her mother pressed her advantage mercilessly despite dueling with the water and air elements simultaneously. 

Forming two thin rapiers, Elsa jumped atop Nokk who began forming a tidal wave midair. Gale joined their efforts by whipping the waters into a massive hurricane. Three forces of nature against one. A colossal cyclone driven by wind and water and the piercing ice amidst the vortex.

They didn’t stand a chance.

The waves froze, Nokk screaming in panic. Gale had nothing to work with when the water froze and she whirled harmlessly. Elsa herself toppled and slid down the wave. Closer and closer until she sat and the bottom of the wave, by her mother’s feet.

The two stared at each other, and there seemed to be a glimmer of recognition.

“Mom?” she whispered carefully. A small crease signified the furrowing of the platinum brow in confusion.

“Destroy her! What are you waiting for!” The man below shouted. Just as suddenly as the crystal-clear eyes became lucid, they hazed over once more and she took control of the mass of ice, levitating tons of crystal and crushed it to shards. Sharply motioning upward like someone splashing water aggressively, the tens of millions of ice pieces ascended hundreds of feet and came down with an opposite motion. The sharp blades screamed downward and Gale struggle to keep them from piercing the younger fae’s flesh and she herself fought to maintain her guard.

As the two dealt with the deadly hail, 17 descended, completely cool and collected to the horse that splashed toward earth. Freezing him solid with a motion, he became immobilized, and only his furious eyes glared incredulously. 

Summoning an ocean right on the field, he began to combat her in his paralyzed state. Fifty-foot waves loomed with the potential to bring devastation. Calmly, she shot a palm, flattening the waves one by one into sheets of thin ice and compressed the waves into mere ripples that splashed harmlessly. She reached for her belt and withdrew a knife while maintaining the cage of ice around the horse and sank the strange blade into the side of the equine.

He shrieked and collapsed into a puddle that evaporated. The two beings hundreds of feet above could scarcely respond.

The skilled ice mage levitated and shot upwards to meet the younger cryomancer, who started panting from the effort of shielding her flesh from the heavens opening to rain death. 

Drawing more weapons, glowing purple and green darts were flung at Gale who had began to coalesce into a tornado while still shielding the young woman besieged by the lethal hail. The twister lost momentum swiftly and dissipated.

Elsa was alone.

A minute later, her body fell to the ground.


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Had a rough time last week so I didn’t want to rush this chapter out. I’m incorporating F2 OST names into titles so...I don’t own Frozen. Just to be safe. FYI, this will probably be the last chapter before the epilogue. After this story is over, I will work on Battles She Faces and prompts for Find My Way to You. As always, happy reading!

Utterly helpless. 

She hadn’t felt so powerless in forever. When the very climate bowed to her will, very little stood in the way of her desires, but laying on the soft earth, she knew that she could be crushed with nonchalant ease. Perspiration rolled in beads, rivulets of liquid effort, down her body. 

A white figure touched down with much more grace than she had, and at his order, she stood by.

“You are incredible talent, Elsa. I could offer—” Runeard began.

Elsa cut him off, “Please. I don’t need your empty promises. You’ve only done what you have so far to make me your slave, the way you have with my mother,” she turned her hard, crystalline gaze on him, “This ploy is no different; so do as you must.” The man stood, processing her rebellious interruption before laughing.

“I had thought you would serve me better as booster fuel for 17. It appears I am wrong. You have every bit of the fire she does and more,” he placed his hand on the brainwashed woman, making Elsa’s stomach turn in disgust, “You will serve me alongside her. It is no fault of yours that you cannot prevail against her, the inferior being you are. Therefore, I shall allow you to live.”

A cough sounded to the side, “That’s mighty generous of you, but do you mind? I’d like my girlfriend back.” Fiery turquoise eyes shined with determination and she raised her head higher as two enormous snow golems flanked her sides.

*** 

_She had sat upright violently, moisture drenching her forehead and palms._

_“Anna?” Rapunzel said cautiously. The redhead had been resting tranquilly and then began turning in her sleep, sweat coating her forehead in the past minutes._

_Tousling her ruffled, red hair, “It’s Elsa. Good lord, something is wrong again.”_

_Worry etched into her companions faces and the injured blonde man began, “Rapunzel and Eugene can hardly hear from their eardrums bursting, I can’t even walk, and you just passed out. If Elsa can’t handle what’s outside, neither can we.”_

_“I can’t just leave her,” she growled in irritation, “She’s my...she matters too much to me for me to ever give up.” She said softer toward the end. Exchanging resigned looks, the three mutually agreed that they would never overcome the youngest one’s obstinacy._

_“Take Olaf and Marshmallow. And please,” exhausted, emerald eyes implored, “Come back to us.” Silent from the genuine pleading, she nodded vigorously._

_“I’ll come back, guys. I love you all.” She stated resolutely. Standing shakily, she brushed off her weakness before striding outside. Lumbering footsteps away from their hideout informed the trio left behind of the whereabouts of their leaving friend._

_Eugene sighed and went back to pulling out splinters of shrapnel from his partner’s arm._

***

“Anna?” The cryomancer breathed incredulously.

“And who are you,” the man demanded haughtily at the same time. The blazing orbs softened for a fraction of a second when turning towards the blonde and immediately took on their viciousness when facing the antagonizing man again.

She bit out impatiently, “I’m no one of importance to you, as you will be in jail, facing justice for your actions soon enough.”

“Will I be now?” the drawling query mocked, “Now how do you plan to ‘bring me to justice’ again? I do recall that all the magical beings in this precinct under your responsibility have escaped? What’s more, the national military had to get involved to put down the insurgence, caused by your negligence. Young lady, I believe _you_ are the one that will be facing dire consequences instead.”

Ultramarine eyes rolled skyward in exasperation, “You’re so long-winded Gale would be tired of you. I’ve kinda rummaged through your shit and found something if you know what I mean.” She adopted a bored tone, causing the graying brows to draw together in suspicion.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Do enlighten me,” he rumbled cautiously.

She walked just close enough, the two towering snow beings behind dutifully watching with wary eyes, to throw a device into the air, “Nothing much. Just a little evidence or whatever.” 

He sneered while catching the screen, carelessly looking down, his demeanor rapidly changed until he choked with shock, “You..you! What the devil have you done?” The furious demand caused the artery in his neck to jump aggressively.

***

_“If that gets out, things are gonna get ugly.”_

_File after file on the database recorded horrible experiments, abusive treatment, and absolutely inhumane holdings for the corporation. Every statistic on every creature was entered callously in neat cells of an elaborate spreadsheet, and the spreadsheets went back several decades._

_“It has to get out. We have to expose them,” she looked into Rapunzel’s eyes steadily, “It’s the right thing to do.” The older woman took a deep breath, and looked back up._

_Apprehensive, foliage green irises flickered over her face, “We’ll be out of a job, on the run, and on the government’s bad side after this.”_

_“Not if they don’t know who leaked it. Honestly, at this point, we’re already dead meat. Besides,” she looked sadly at her severely wounded mate on the floor, breathing shallowly, “It wouldn’t be fair to those who suffered and died alone. I’m not letting this go now that I know what’s been happening under our noses this whole time.”_

_Her friend nodded and woke the powerful computers from sleep, “Then consider it done.”_

***

“I’ve done nothing but show your true colors,” she stared him steadfastly in the eyes. She watched as gears turned furiously in his head, and he realized when he had slipped up.

Stuttering disbelief, he muttered, “It was when those blasted beings came...” Quite suddenly, he remembered the moment he had left the cell holding Elsa, abandoning the computer with sensitive information to call reinforcements. Now, incensed regret tore his visage apart.

“When did you get this! When?” He shook the phone, still showing news headline after news headline reporting leaked documentation of beings; concrete proof of the dark doings of the corporation. 

She merely shrugged, “Not your biggest concern now. I suggest you hand over that remote and surrender now. My friends here,” the two behind her stepped forth intimidatingly, “Will keep you nice and toasty until officials arrive.”

“You think those bastards will be on your side? We work with the government! We have free reign to do as we please because no one is capable of keeping those monsters in check!” He shrieked, madness in his eyes. 

Now, it was her turn to laugh, “This is a democracy. The government is only in place to serve the people. I wonder what the people will think when they inevitably see the corrupt manner that magical beings are being handled. I think we’re done talking.”

Maniacal eyes widened grotesquely, and he mashed the buttons of the control, “Not if I have something to say!” The pressing of controls spurred the immobile older faerie back into combat, and she began blasted forth toward the golems.

“Olaf! Marsh!” Unable to pick herself up, Elsa reached a hand out to support the two brothers with a stream of magic and watched in awe as Anna pulled out the hand-held suppressor and tranquilizers from the labs.

She did an oddly endearing little hop, as if to steel her nerves. Sprinting with flawless form, she launched onto a frosty knee, aiming the suppressor and fired midair, causing the pale older woman’s muscles to seize and go still. Her mother fell to her knees with a pained gasp, her powers sapped from her hands, out of her control. A split second before the redhead struck the ground again, she twisted agilely and fired the tranq in her other hand; it hit the fae solidly in the shoulder. 17 collapsed into the ground limply.

The jaw drops would have been comical in any scenario.

“H-w-you what?” The bearded executive stumbled, disoriented at the incredible display of athleticism. 

Recovering, she stood straight and aimed the barrel of the tranq at the man, “Hands above your head. And your friends cowering in the car too.” The shivering guards stepped out on unsteady feet with their hands raised above their ears half a minute later.

Leaving the scared men to the two gargantuan golems, she ran to Elsa and simply pulled her from the ground to cradle her.

“You crazy bitch,” she muttered into a alabaster collarbone. She clung to her mate tightly, trying to seep her warmth into the cooler being.

The platinum blonde chuckled softly, “That makes two of us.”

They made silent eye contact before bursting into soft laughter. They sat, watching the peaceful sunrise while holding each other as sirens howled closer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you this,” Anna whispered, and felt more than saw her favorite eyes flickering up curiously, “But, I love you.” She turned to see the mage’s reaction and was stunned by the tears. 

The blonde sniffled quietly, “I love you, too.” Dipping her head lower, she met the red-haired woman in a tender kiss. A quiet, gentle reintroduction, like two swans reaffirming their bond. Eyes closed, the two shut the whole world out until it was just the other left. Parting soon after, they leaned their foreheads against each other, disregarding sweat and dirt.

“We’ll get through this together.”


	18. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor and fluff, what more could you want? (Angst behind me raising her eyebrow.) Anyway, hope you’re all staying safe and healthy; things are getting crazy over here. I had to split the epilogue because I hate that the chapter doesn’t end in a 0 or a five so twenty chapters it is. And also because it’s long as frick. I love you all, happy reading!

_ Eight years later. _

“Babe, we have a presentation to make later,” Anna cajoled, willing the clinging blonde to roll over and leave her be.

Slender arms encircled tighter into a vice until the redhead felt a tad lightheaded.

Wheezing, she groaned at the pressure, “That’s not very nice of you.” An irritated grumble along the lines of “let me sleep” stifled itself in her neck and the stiff torso against her went slack again.

Rolling her eyes fondly at the ceiling, she admired the tendrils of sunlight creeping into the baby blue room, painted so at the faerie’s request. The quiet peace of the early morning was something she had never appreciated as a beleaguered adolescent, but adored now as an adult. There was just something so incredibly dreamy about the way a sunrise illuminated the sea of hair around her, setting the sterling strands—

Yeah, she was becoming one of  _ those  _ people. 

She laughed quietly out loud, prompting hair worth its weight in platinum to shift until twin blue suns gazed up.

“What is so amusing?” The blonde cocked her head, curious as a puppy. 

She chuckled softly, the vibrations in her chest making the other woman hum with contentment, “Nothing. I’m turning into a sappy romantic.”

“Oh?” A flawless brow raised, “And this is to suggest you weren’t one before?” Her lips curled in the corner into a smirk. A smirk of the shit-eating, hah-nice-one variety.

Anna couldn’t decided whether to shove her girlfriend or kiss her. So she did both in that sequence.

“That’s not very nice of you,” the older woman re-emerged, hair tousled and pouting. A wave of indignance welled inside of her. The injustice that was Elsa looking flawless after anything was something that conflicted her between pride and a little envy. Oh well, Elsa’s hair looked good enough for the both of them.

She smirked back, “Oh we’re learning contractions now, Little Ms. Proper Grammar, Perfect—” her voice became muffled in the pillow she was shoved face-first into. Rather unceremoniously, might she add.

“Frml esuhy usnhg”

The blonde kept her hand atop her head and began a sarcastic pretense, “My, I wonder what that fuss is all about? Does anyone else hear that nonsensically blithering?” She turned her head side-to-side theatrically as if looking for something.

Struggling fiercely, Anna detached her face from fusing into the mattress, “Me? Blithering? Who even uses that word anymore?” She scoffed with false condescension, “Talking the way a formal essay reads doesn’t compensate for intelligence, dear.”

A pink blush crept into her porcelain features at the jab, “I do not pretend to speak eloquently for the sake of sounding superior. It is not my fault you cannot comprehend my scholarly vocabulary.” She crossed her arms and pouted harder than before. Anna didn’t melt. She oozed was more appropriate.

“You’re so adorable,” blue eyes widened subtly at the one-eighty in demeanor. Affectionately, a warm, freckled hand looped under her arms so that a freckled forearm crossed her chest. Pulling gently, the slight blonde was effectively bunched into the younger woman’s side for maximum cuddling.

“This feels like a seatbelt,” the faerie laughed huskily, prodding playfully at the arm holding her captive.

Anna nuzzled into her girlfriend’s hair, “And you look like a kitten that was picked up all of a sudden.” It was true, with her thick locks of voluminous hair and gorgeously blue eyes, Elsa resembled a feline remarkably. As another bonus, she smelled way better too.

More warm laughter followed the comment, “Why do you compare me to baby animals so much?”

Turquoise looked skyward in thought briefly, “Probably because you’re precious and should be protected at all costs,” Doubtful eyes protested silently and she added, “Being able to snow out the Caribbean doesn’t change anything.”

“That was an accident,” the sapphire gaze narrowed. Apparently the mage had never lived down the incident involving a curious little crab. And a little pinch. And a small blizzard that had the inhabitants of several islands dumbfounded at where three inches of snow comes from in well over hundred-degree weather.

The redhead guffawed, “Ah yes. My bad.” A plush pillow buffeted her face and she heard a grumbled “you are insufferable” come from the fae before the bed dipped and rose again.

Staring after the hypnotically swaying hips, she sighed contently. 

No amount of pillows to the face would make her give up on that woman.

***

“Anna, chocolate is not breakfast,” Elsa deadpanned with a solemn face, “If not intermittent fasting, you should take care to have a variety of complex carbohydrates and proteins such as—”

The red-haired woman groaned dramatically, “I have a nutrition app I ignore for a reason, Els. You don’t need to be my dietician.”

Platinum brows furrowed; she recalled the app because she had downloaded it, “Regardless of what you say, it is important to eat well. You are what you eat.”

“I didn’t know I was your doppelgänger.”

“What?”

Anna left the statement at that, “Nothing. Remember our little tradition though?” She broke half and held it out, smiling in the most winsome manner she could.

“You are not tempting me into eating chocolate with you so you have an excuse to consume garbage irresponsibly,” she turned away to her Greek yogurt with difficulty.

“Come on...loosen up a little. Chocolate isn’t  _ garbage,  _ you’re lying to yourself,” she wheedled, going around the counter to bait the cryomancer into taking a bite.

From there, they began an odd game that looked like a boxing exercise, with one waving the bar of silver-wrapped chocolate and the other ducking smoothly.

Sorely tempted, the blonde tried distracting her instead, “What did you ever end up doing with those half-bars of chocolate anyway? I’ve never seen you eat the other half.”

Pausing in her silly waving, Anna responded after some thought, “I never ate those. I bought a mini-fridge to store them,” Surprise spread over her flawless facial features at the answer, “The snowflake you sealed them with was so beautiful that I couldn’t bring myself to break it.”

“So you had a stack of them, and you just left them in there?” A look of wonder. 

“Yeah,” The freckled woman smiled back.

The older woman caved, took the bar and a snap broke the silence, “We should do that again, since the collection probably never survived. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Nimble fingers halved the bar and the halved the broken shard of edible gold again.

“What is there to say? It was just a ploy to get with you and you’re in my bed now,” a cheeky grin stretched her face until it hurt. She took the proffered piece of the sweet and bit, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Deep azure eyes rolled exasperatedly, “Just when I thought you were being sensitive and sentimental, you have to go and ruin it.” She huffed good-naturedly and took a bite of her own.

A beat.

“Oh my God,” tears began welling up, “What flavor is this?”

“Cayenne?” Watery eyes turned their wrath upon her.

“Run.” 

She scurried down the hall faster than that time Elsa baked triple-chocolate cake.

***

“With restoration efforts along the coast, we have been able to relocate many of the displaced beings due to urban sprawl. With the designated area made exclusively for them, they can live in a way similar to...” Dressed in a silver blazer and immaculate dress pants, Anna walked the length of the stage to present the outcomes to her audience. Clicking at a discrete remote occasionally, graphs and statistics projected behind her to reinforce her statements. Many new officials were seated in the crowd to take notes and report back to the investors. 

New efforts of coexistence allowed the magical creatures to live unbothered by humans except to supply their magic as a way of taxation; in exchange for protection and living space, they offered precious elixirs more efficient than any fuel humans could create. The magical governed themselves and allocated territory based on necessity. Though far from perfect, the system had come a long way from the days of hunting the magical beings to extinction.

“And with that, I will turn it over to Elsa,” she smiled softly, hoping to soothe the stage-shy woman.

The blonde set her mouth into a determined line and gazed out into the sea of people. Facing them off, her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and she squared her shoulders. The picture of poised confidence.

“Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Elsa and I am the head architect of the project in Alaska,” her voice projected effortlessly, the inexplicable oratory abilities of a monarch.

“On account of so many beings with winter-related elements, we have deemed a new habitation constructed in the Alaskan bush appropriate. Since it is so sparsely populated by people, it proved suitable with little relocation necessary,” she dove into what the area what needed for construction, a tentative blueprint, and the benefits and obstacles that needed overcoming. By the end of her proposition, a question arose.

An older woman, likely in her fifties queried, “Young lady, I have been told you grew up in the wild. How are you qualified to take on the design of such a project. At my estimate, this will cost in the neighborhood of $200 million.” Muttering rippled through the assembly. An unspoken question hung heavily in the air. Anna looked to her in worry.

She stood straighter and inclined her head, “I have recently concluded my doctoral architecture program at Columbia University. My portfolio can be made available to anyone interested. I was also the head architect for the newest additional space for rock trolls.” Surprised ran through the crowd at her outstanding credentials and recognition of the project to save trolls from extinction was widely recognized. The ability to breed moss and insert artificial steam vents like their old home’s thermal vents in a surrounding wasteland had been a touted feat of engineering. It effectively was a bubble with its own sustained weather.

“Very well.” The woman sat, her hawkish eyes roved over the the new attachment provided. She seemed sufficiently placated by what she saw. 

Though she was only one that voiced her disbelief of Elsa’s ability, by the looks of some, there were more dissenters. And not all were so easily swayed by her solid portfolio and obvious talent. Before long another piped up.

“Are you certain you are capable? This project is twice as large in funding than the trolls. Besides, do you understand how deadly the Alaskan bush is? How could you possibly tame it to be habitable?” a weasel-like man squeaked. This toupee flopped as he hopped to clear his face above a much taller gentleman in front of him.

Elsa smiled with nary an ounce of humor, “With all due respect, my capabilities will be clear quite soon. Sir, I have surveyed the area myself by flight last month and lived in the bush for nine years of my life. If there is anyone more familiar with that terrain, I invite them forth to survive in the bush alone for half that time.” At the mention of her formidable prowess, the rodent-ish man took a hard seat. Many followed without objection lest they end up as popsicles stuck in permafrost.

After more presentations, the afternoon began to wrap up.

“I want to thank everyone for attending today. Please consider all that has been said at this conference. Each presentation and the information discussed will be forwarded to each of you. Please, have a great rest of your days.” The speaker stepped neatly backstage and disappeared. With the obvious dismissal, many began to leave in small groups.

“Are you doing alright?” Anna walked toward Elsa with a look of worry. The faerie was paler than usual.

She smiled tightly, “Yes. Just nervous.” She paced like a caged feline, wringing the neck of her water bottle between slender fingers.

“The nerve of that man to put you on the spot! It was like he thought you were some incompetent fool,” the redhead harrumphed indignantly. She quaffed her own cold water agitatedly.

“She did think I was an incompetent fool, and many others would agree,” She turned to her fuming partner, “We cannot expect them to change so quickly. It will not happen now, and it may not happen for a long time.” She smiled softly, warm affection at seeing the protective nature surge to her aid.

Anna’s face, red as it was from frustration almost blotted out her freckles, “I can’t understand how you just withstand those...morons! You could have recreated the stupid Alaskan bush, right under Weaseltown’s a—”

“—We must remain patient. I know it is difficult but it is progress enough that we are not being killed any longer. Passive aggressive questions hardly is a steep price to pay for being your equal in the workforce,” the fae interrupted gently. The hot-headed woman winced at “killed” but took deep breaths to calm herself.

“You’re right, baby steps.” A serene smile stretched her mouth, and her anger evaporated.

When she considered the alternatives of Elsa’s situation, no, this wasn’t a bad outcome at all.


	19. Ever After Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote past-tense. Sorry about my update schedule being as consistent as chunky guacamole.

“We should go visit Mother, it has been a week.” The platinum-haired faerie stood in the doorway, all graceful limbs and fingers twining into the frame like she had grown from the very wall. 

The shorter woman looked up from her kneeling position, pausing mid-pet with one of the calico cats, “We should.”

“Are we...can we...c-can we…” nervousness choked up her sentence until Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. She hunched a little, shrinking a little from anxiousness.

Concern compelled Anna towards the blonde, “Hey, it’s okay. Slow down, I’m in no hurry.” She gave the creased line in her lover’s forehead a soft kiss until it smoothed. She stayed silent until the waves of worry coming off of the body in her arms abated.

Grateful cerulean eyes flicked up and the taller woman calmed herself enough to articulate, “Can we tell her about...us?”

“Of course,” the redhead smiled tenderly.

They found themselves making the short drive to the recovery clinic several miles in New York, and soon, they were walking down the corridor of the facility.

The nurse turned the corner, continuing to speak, “She’s doing quite well this week. More memories coming back than usual. We were able to get her to tell a story about making snowmen with you in the mountains,” the kindly old woman turned and smiled in a way only mothers could, “I haven’t seen her so happy. She’s also eating regularly.”

The relief rolling off of the younger faerie was near palpable, and she gratefully smiled back, “Thank you, you don’t know what it means to me.” 

“I’m just doing my job, sweetie,” she chuckled, “Right this way. I’ll leave you two be; you know how to ring me by now, I trust.” She gave a parting grin, and the door creaked shut and closed with a slow click.

The room was kept plain and sterile, but the vases of fresh flowers brightened up the clinical nature of the dormitory. The white curtains were pulled back, sunlight streaming in and fresh air was let in through the chicken-wired gap.

“Elsa.” Sparkling cobalt eyes turned, a small smile that she shared with her daughter gracing her lips.

“Mom, how are you today?” Her daughter asked carefully. Some days, her mother had trouble remembering much of anything, but with time, her recovery was looking promising.

Reaching out to grasp her daughter’s hands, she answered demurely, “Not much has happened. You know Nurse Gerda, always harping about this and that,” she laughed, “If I did not know any better, I would think her as my mother.”

Anna smiled at the interaction. The older woman had been taken immediately after to a psychiatric care unit and stayed there for nearly two years. Whatever Runeard had done to condition her had caused psychological damage, and rendered her memory faulty. With that, he had often filled in the gaps to his benefit. Fortunately, with the hypnotics cleared from her system and intensive cognitive therapy, she had begun to recover and recognize people again. Once her suppressed mild temperament returned, and it was evident the mother and daughter were uncannily similar.

“Gerda does have that tendency...Mother, may I tell you something?” 

Bemused, the older woman tilted her head, “Why, of course. What is the matter, dear?”

“Nothing!” she responded too quickly and held her hands up, palms facing her mother, “Nothing...I just…” Worry about how her mother would receive the news swam in her head, until she looked up into encouraging teal eyes.

“I’m engaged to Anna,” she said, sitting up straighter.

Iduna blinked, and a moment of nail-biting silence passed.

Doubts began to pile up in the younger woman during the tense quiet.

“I thought you two were married at this point, just engaged? Oh goodness, tell me all about it! How did it happen?” The older mage gushed.

A mixture of relieved mortification crossed her pale features and she ducked her head. The embarrassment spoke volumes about the outcome.

Anna had no such qualms and began to recount the night.

_ “Oh baby I’m home!” She cried joyfully. It was always so corny on TV, but something about doing it for yourself with no audience to ever contend with was satisfying.  _

_ No, not the word. Fulfilling. Pleasing. Completing. Yes, she felt pretty complete. _

_ “You watch too many romantic shows, darling,” the blonde woman called from the kitchen. The smell of her cooking wafted out and a sense of domestic tranquillity settled over her. She could spend the rest of her life just coming home to Elsa, who was back from work early for once, and eating dinner together. _

_ “Oh please, you love them too.” _

_ Indignant eyes gave her a baleful glare, “Do not.” _

_ “Says the girl that watches everything on Netflix starring two women remotely looking at each other. Or really just breathing in each others’ vicinity,” she deadpanned. Without looking, she knew her girlfriend was blushing madly. _

_ She muttered something in defense of her favor of such shows before turning to the sink. _

_ “Yes!” Anna yelled, causing the other woman to squeal in fright, accidentally freezing her hands to the faucet. _

_ “What the devil was that for?” She huffed, yanking at her hands. Shards tinkled across the tiled floor as one hand came free. _

_ The redhead drooled, “Meat-lovers’ lasagna and chocolate brownies ala mode in the freezer. Elsa you need to stop learning how to cook before I can’t fit through doors anymore.” The freezer closed on the much anticipated dessert saved for later, revealing the redhead bouncing like a child. _

_ “It’s a special occasion,” was the grunted answer before the sound of more clinking shards followed. The icy pieces disappeared with an airy wave. _

_ Confused, she asked, “What’s the occasion?” _

_ Her girlfriend looked put on the spot, opening and closing her mouth. And steadily getting redder. And growing a layer of ice over her now-liberated hands. _

_ “Elsa you’re snowing.” _

_ The cryomancer leapt, making the snowflakes fall harder before they ceased, “Hah, it’s just hot in here.” She ruffled her shirt collar theatrically. _

_ “Babe, the AC is blasting around the clock at your request,” she quirked a coppery brow, “Are you alright?” _

_ “Absolutely!” was the reply. A shaky smile made its way onto her face. _

_ Still not assured, “Are you certain?” _

_ “Yup!”  _

_ Now that was weird. She could count on one hand the amount of times Elsa’s diction became informal.  _

_ But she trusted her girlfriend, so she let it go. _

“This sounds great already, keep going.” Gleeful blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. Anna laughed. Evidently, every mother derived joy from their children’s embarrassment.

“Mom,” Elsa groaned.

_ Dinner was the usual affair, their cutlery tinkling as they ate and conversed. _

_ “And so Mr. Anders complained to the board about the proposal,” the redhead finished. _

_ The blonde nodded over her ice cream, seemingly lost in thought. _

_ “Elsa, you’ve gotta tell me what’s bothering you.” _

_ Deep and azure, her favorite eyes came up before she blurted, “I love you.” _

_ “That’s quite sudden but I love you too babe. What’s wrong, though.” Bemusement clouded her turquoise gaze at the slightly out-of-place declaration. _

_ The fae pulled at her shirt collar, “Can you follow me?” _

_ Puzzled, she acquiesced anyhow, “Sure.” _

_ They walked to the balcony, Anna leading and the blonde behind. The sliding door opened, and a view of the night sky graced them. The stars glittered beautifully, reminding the pair of the time they slept on the roof, too tired to go inside after they learned every constellation together. _

_ “Can you find Polaris for me?” The older woman requested quietly. _

_ Acquiescing, “Of course.” She began the familiar routine of looking for the Little Dipper and tracing the “handle” until she found their star. _

_ “Found it,” she mumbled staring into the vast expanse of the sky, “It’s riiiight over—ah!” Arms tightly wound around her waist, and the sharp blade of a regal nose buried into her hair. _

_ “What is Polaris to you?” _

_ Anna stuttered at the unexpectedly close proximity, “It’s-it’s the first star you taught me. It kinda became our star from there because we always started mapping out the sky with it.” _

_ “Mhm, keep going.” _

_ “Uh, um. Polaris does not appear to rise or set because Earth’s axis points almost directly at it. It’s also called the North Star. It’s the brightest star in Ursa Minor.” _

_ A feathery kiss brushed over her cheek, “You are my Polaris. I’ve never had direction or purpose in my life after I thought Mom died,” a brief sadness crossed her expression, “I had run for so long, staying alone for so long. And then I saw you that night and it changed my universe.” The two faced each other, forehead to forehead. _

_ “You’re my constant, my guidance, and my beacon. I don’t thank you enough for all you do, and I want a chance to show my gratitude for the rest of my life,” she knelt, momentarily pulling from her lover’s embrace and reached for her pocket. _

“And then she realized she didn’t have the ring!” The red-haired giggled, way too amused at the fumble for her own good.

The mother laughed, “Silly girl.”

“Silly girl” pulled her sweater over her face to hide her burning cheeks.

_ “Oh my God!” She patted herself down frenetically, thick braid flying amok as she looked about. _

_ Anna joined in, “Where was the last place you had it?”  _

_ “It was with me all day! I had it, I swear!” Sheer panic overtook the fae until icicles grew on the overhang of the roof. She continued patting her legs like they would magically give her the missing ring. _

_ “Was it with you at dinner?” _

_ Anxious sapphire eyes halted in their screening of everything potentially hiding the precious jewelry, “I don’t know…” _

“Long story short, it was in the brownie a la mode I never got to because I was trying to get her to talk and she kept eating to not expose the surprise,” Anna finished grandly.

The older woman had keeled over in her sitting position from hilarity, somehow maintaining elegant poise amidst a snort, “Dear Lord, that is utterly priceless,” she continued to laugh to the chagrin of the woman attempting to drown herself in her clothes, never to resurface.

“I trust that my daughter would never have such ingenuity, based off of how she forgot where the ring even went,” she threw her crimson-faced daughter a look, “Let me guess, was it Rapunzel or Eugene that suggested the idea?” The blonde lit up at hearing her mother recall their friends effortlessly.

Anna smirked, “Rapunzel thought it would be romantic. The boys placed bets behind my back that I would swallow the ring and need surgery.”

_ “Elsa, you’ll do just fine. There’s no way she would say no,” The brunette tried all manners of coaxing only to be met with pacing and a woman fixing her hair repeatedly in distress. _

_ Currently wearing holes in the new carpet, she muttered, “I am bound to err somewhere. Either in the delivery or maybe the timing.” She whipped about sharply, running her hands through her thick hair until it resembled a cloud. _

_ “Oh please, you lesbians. You’ll be sucking face and fu—” Eugene paused at the look on his wife’s face, “I mean doing lesbian things before you know it.” _

_ Kristoff came into the living room, “You mean wearing flannels, buying beanies, and adopting four too many cats? Oh wait...that already happened.” Case in point, a kitten mrreow-ed loudly atop a white beanie belonging to Elsa who happened to be wearing flannel around her waist. _

_ “I am just so nervous. I will miss something up and then she will realize I am not meant for her in some way and I do not think I can handle that kind of devastation because I just—” _

_ Verdant eyes rolled heavenward, “Sweetie it’s normal to be apprehensive but this is just getting plain ridiculous,” she softened her tone as baby blue eyes looked at her with vulnerable insecurity, “She loves you to death, bond or not. In any universe, you two would end up together. Just let it be natural, enjoy dinner, and propose during dessert. Chocolate and love just go together. We already went over Anna’s favorite foods and what to wear. You’ve got this.” _

_ “The power of the gay! I can’t wait until you guys are finally married so we don’t have to watch you two pretend you guys aren’t basically an old couple already,” the dark-haired man declared, hopping off of his perch on the couch. _

_ The straw-blonde man agreed, “Lesbians are something else. Maybe making it official will make them a little less unbearably cute.” _

_ “Or they’ll be even more nauseating. Yo Kris, you wanna bet that Anna will totally choke on the ring? Fifty bucks,” he returned from the kitchen drinking soda. _

_ “Anna isn’t that clumsy…she should be good. You’re on,” the two shook hands. _

_ Rapunzel sighed, “Boys, we’re trying to get Elsa situated, not making money off of bets.” _

_ “Don’t be so uptight pumpkin,” his girlfriend cringed, “This is the making of another pair of gays. We’re saving the world, one lesbian at a time.” _

_ Collective sighs rang through the room. _

“I’m really happy for the two of you. You have my blessings,” an affectionate twinkle shone in Iduna’s eyes, “Take care of this little one for me.”

Her daughter grumbled, “Mom, I’m in my thirties.”

“You don’t look a day over twenty-one, Snowflake,” her fiancé wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She couldn’t help chuckling, “You did not just flirt with me in front of my mother.”

“Lesbians,” the older cryomancer shook her head in mock disapproval. They burst into peals of giggles. 


	20. Ever After Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tying the rest of this story together as best as I can. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this and shown it so much support. Getting emails for comments and kudos is a serious highlight of my day.
> 
> A outline for the future: I will start a new series (it’s been sitting on the shelf for a while) that will probably be updated every so often with Battles. Next up for prompts in Find My Way to You will be the last installment for the Angel AU. Following that will be a dragon Elsa and human Anna story. A werewolf Anna and vampire Elsa will follow that. Lots on the plate; see you all around :).

Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding had been a light moment as much as a moment of introspection.

***

_ Walking down the aisle, she looked quite resplendent with her short, brunette locks done in an artistic do. Her dress was beautifully form-fitting, an ivory, lacy bodice. A small, shy smile graced her expression as she held her father’s arm. _

_ He stood at the altar, looking dashing in a traditional vest and sharp, grey pants. His feet were clad in gleaming, brown boots the shade of his perfectly gelled hair. A sash of gold across his shoulder completed his ensemble. _

_ In short, everything was going swimmingly. Kristoff smelled wonderful as the Best Man. The two bridesmaids at the small wedding made the bride’s big day run perfectly. _

_ Vows were said while the two gazed at each other lovingly, rings brought by a young pair of children, and a bouquet of purple and pink magnolias flung toward the ceiling. _

_ As the overjoyed newlyweds were escorted on their way to the planned honeymoon destination, the two bridesmaids were part of the entourage to cheerfully bid them a good vacation from reality. _

_ As they returned home though, a small bubble of discontent swelled until the tension became unbearable. _

_ “I wish we could have that.” The soft admission hung in the air, heavy and melancholy. _

_ Blue eyes took on a pained sheen, “We do have that, we will be together in that official way in months.” She knew however, what Anna was referring to. It wasn’t the marriage, the honeymoon, or even being a “conventional” couple. It was how one could expect there to be no issues with one immortal partner and the other with a normal human lifespan. Elsa would persist after Anna had long passed, roaming the earth with her end of the tether, broken by mortality. _

_ “I would never wish you to die, but I can’t bear the thought of being alone without you,” tears seeped down her tan, freckled face and she hid it behind shaking hands, “I can’t...I don’t want to be without you.” _

_ At some point, her fiancé had come closer and clasped her into a tight hug, “It will be alright. We can make the most of our time.” Gently, she led the crying woman to their room, and pulling back the covers, they curled into each other for comfort. _

_ After the sniffles died down, Elsa whispered softly into the fiery locks, “I will never have another. You are the only one for me. If you ever return, I will wait however many years it takes.” And that was the truth. She held on tighter as the younger woman’s tears renewed again, and stayed silent this time.  _

_ “I’m so selfish,” the trembling redhead said quietly. _

_ Vehemently shaking her head, “No. You are not. Why would I ever condemn you when all I want is the same thing.” Her gaze took on a darker tone, and immediate worry tensed the body next to hers. Her desire to stay with her lover had dangerous implications she needed to dispel—immediately, lest her blockheaded love do something stupid. _

_ “Elsa, promise me something,” the smaller woman demanded, suddenly assertive. _

_ “Anything.” Those earnest eyes the color of the midnight sky stayed on her face, searching for anything. _

_ A shuddering breath was exhaled, “Move on after me. Don’t you dare end your own life. If that’s how we’ll be together, I don’t want it. Live how you were meant to, and if the time is right,  _ I  _ will be waiting for you on the other side.” _

_ A moment of conflict seemed to be waged within the taller woman wound about her own frame, but in the end, she acquiesced. _

_ “I promise.” _

_ *** _

Kristoff had finally spoken his mind.

***

_ “I never knew you felt that way,” she said softly. The two were seated in his modest apartment on two couch chairs across from each other. Sven, his Newfoundland, lay in a mass of chocolate brown fur at his feet, tongue lolling in his sleep. A tranquil atmosphere settled after the long confession so many years later. _

_ Discomfort lowered his blonde, shaggy head, “Now you do,” it seemed to take considerable effort but he raised his head, “I won’t come between you and Elsa,” he looked away again, “I care too much about you to ever sabotage something that means so much to you.” _

_ “I was never worried about that, Kris,” the old nickname rolled from her tongue naturally and it seemed to pain the man, though he hid it well, “Are you going to be alright?” _

_ “Yeah,” his warm, coffee eyes looked fatigued, “I have so much to do that I don’t think I even have time for that sort of thing. Married to the job, as they say.”  _

_ Naturally, she became concerned, “You need a break. I swear you and Elsa work yourselves to the bone if I’m not looking.” _

_ A wave of sadness came over him at those words. Being her right hand in the corporation was what kept him from doing too much. Now, as the new leader of the governmental sector in magical creature affairs, he was away from Anna, who dealt with the activism and education aspect more.  _

_ Still, he laughed it off, “I’ll be just fine. A six-pack and Sven is all I need anyway.” He ruffled the brown fur fondly, and the slumbering dog licked his hand sleepily. _

_ “Please take care of yourself. Whatever we are to each other, I’ll always have your back.” _

_ At that, he smiled, “And I’ll always have yours, Anna.” From there, the conversation steered toward less sensitive topics and deviated once more to easier small talk. _

_ *** _

After the fateful battle years ago, many of the beings had flocked to the new territories set aside for their usage.

As such, they saw Bruni seldomly as he was located in the Nevada and Arizona desert area. He was quite taken with Elsa when they met, though the two couldn’t be more different.

***

_ “Bruni, meet Elsa. Elsa, Bruni. He’s hot, you’re not, so be careful,” she turned to her girlfriend at the end of her sentence.  _

_ She held out her hands and carefully transferred the salamander. Her girlfriend squeaked at the intense warmth but held on. After the two were comfortable with each other’s body temperature difference, they seemed to play well together. _

_ To retaliate for the jab early, Elsa scoffed, “If you think he is hotter than me temperature-wise, I would be inclined to agree,” she met teal eyes in a display of mock hauteur, “If he is hotter to you metaphorically as well, we shall need an optometrist immediately.”  _

_ She flicked her fingers to create a small shower of snowflakes. The creature seemed utterly fascinated by the magic and enthusiastically stuck out his tongue. _

_ Anna rolled her eyes so hard her girlfriend winced, “Elsa. You’re so hot I swear it’s a hassle just to shop with you.” _

_ She blinked and cocked her head towards the younger woman at the same time as the little reptile, “What do you mean?” The little one crawled up to sit on her alabaster shoulder to better hear the conversation. _

_ “You mean you don’t see every person in a mile radius having eye sex with you?” Elsa was known for obliviousness but she couldn’t be  _ that  _ dense. _

_ A look of clarity came over sapphire eyes, “Is that why you keep clinging onto me whenever we leave the house?” _

_ “Yes! How else do I ensure that someone doesn’t snatch you away when I’m not looking? Just last week, I was trying to buy apples like a normal human and this...  _ woman _ went up to you and started chatting you up like I didn’t exist! The audacity…” She continued her rant, smoke practically emitting from her ears. The little salamander and the fae exchanged glances; he looked disconcerted at the uncanny resemblance of a human to himself. _

_ The blonde interrupted gently, “She runs an architecture firm and we began talking about classic Greek architecture because of it. There was nothing else to it.” _

_ “So the millions of times she kept touching your arm pertained to old buildings,” Anna deadpanned. _

_ Suddenly, a smirk spread across those full lips, “You are jealous.” The salamander licked his eye in a reptilian equivalent of said smirk. _

_ “Nonsense, I’m defending what’s mine,” her face had started flushing so much her freckles disappeared. _

_ “Whatever you say, darling.” She walked away, stroking her new pet on his nose. The damn thing seemed to wink at Anna and snuggle into her girlfriend. _

_ “I absolutely refuse to lose my girlfriend to a freaking lizard of all things.” The garden hose had never been such a good companion. _

_ *** _

Nokk they saw more often as he appeared and disappeared in any body of water as he pleased. Often, it was out on the expansive lake near their home for an occasional visit.

***

_ “I froze myself to him that one time,” Elsa blushed, explaining how she was able to ride the equine so well despite it being her first try. The water horse behind her neighed in what Anna thought was distaste. _

_ “So you could stay on top of him completely unconscious but you had to freeze your crotch to his back to stay on when you weren’t?” The imminent explosion of laughter was coming and the faerie didn’t bother to stop it. Nokk had an impressively disgruntled appearance for a horse. _

_ She huffed, “I am glad my suffering affords you amusement. Now would you like to teach me how to ride  _ properly _ or shall I do it myself?” Her girlfriend laughed harder at the reappearance of an old line. _

_ Once the hilarity died down, she wheezed, “I’ll teach you. Make a mounting block.” _

_ “A what?” _

_ Confusion crossed her freckled features, “How did you get on Nokk all those times before?” _

_ “I, uh, jumped?” she canted her head, “How else?” _

_ A gleam entered her teal eyes, “Show me how you got on.” _

_ “Fine,” the blonde wasn’t really sure why she was acting so strange. Wasn’t this the normal way? Blasting twin shots of ice at the ground, she leapt into the air and eased off her ice beams until she was seated nicely. Nokk whinnied almost proudly. _

_ Anna looked rather disappointed, “I thought you were going to jump and climb.” _

_ “Why do you seem like you would have preferred that?” She queried as she created reins. _

_ The red-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Your cute ass would be sticking up as you tried clambering all over the place.” _

_ Elsa did an admirable impression of a beet, “I resent that I have been reduced to eye candy.” _

_ “Babe, you’re much more than just easy on the eyes,” the two proceeded to make heart eyes at each other. The water horse dissipated with a snort once they began kissing. It was clear that he was dismissed. _

***

And Gale too roamed as she pleased.

***

_ “Screw skydiving chambers!” Anna whooped as she flew through the air with Gale’s aid. Being a little more adventurous, she seemed to be leaping and diving on some invisible aerial trampoline. _

_ Elsa seemed content with stationary floating, especially with her unfortunate choice of dress that day.  _

_ “Thank you for entertaining us today, Gale,” the wind spirit ruffled her platinum bangs in a gentle dismissal of the gratitude, as if to say “you’re welcome”. _

_ Her feisty girlfriend called from the air, “Come on! This is so much fun!” She flipped like an Olympic diver, descending before swooping back into the sky at several yards above the ground. _

_ “I think I will just stay—ah!” Her words cut off as she was swept a hundred yards into the sky. Looking down, Anna seemed to realize the prudence of her girlfriend wasn’t exactly uncalled for. _

_ “Oh no, this is unacceptable. Everyone and our neighbor’s grandma is gay for you,” Anna batted at the air inaffectually. Gale merely chittered a laugh and ruffled Elsa’s skirt to a dangerous height. _

_ The pale woman raised her head authoritatively and looked wherever she felt the breeze was strong, “Gale, please set me down.” Now sullen, the wind swirled away, but not before flashing Anna and giving the younger woman a tornado-hairdo. The faerie was returned safely to the ground and Anna was given a strange, sped-up rollercoaster ride. Someone had to pay the price of being a killjoy and it wasn’t the powerful fae. _

_ Once back on earth she grumbled, “Now I’m nauseous.” Her green-blue eyes blinked groggily.  _

_ “Let’s get you home,” she laughed musically, “Thank you, Gale. I will remember not to wear a skirt next time.” The air fluttered her leaves affectionately before swiftly leaving. _

_ *** _

Shrunken down, Marshmallow could fit in the house. He and Olaf sometimes lived with the newly-engaged couple and played the roles of a playful ice golem and a six-year-old.

They sat on their small porch, holding their sides as they watched Marshmallow trip and fall while running with Olaf’s nose.

“I’m so glad he’s not so sad anymore. He and the earth giant were so close,” Anna whispered soberly. They had made a memorial for the fallen giant, who reverted to an inanimate boulder. He would remain as such for a thousand years until the earth bestowed life upon his form again. The enormous rock was moved from the field to the expansive backyard of the couple so that Marshmallow could pay his respects to his friend.

His creator smiled wanly, “Me too.”

They stayed in that comfortable silence, gently rocking the swinging bench they sat on, soaking in the dying rays of light and each other’s company. Wrapped in a half-embrace, the slight breeze wasn’t so bad.

The sun was starting to set over the lake, casting a serene atmosphere over it all. Birds emerged to sing their evening song. Cicadas clamored for each other through raucous calls. 

And though they had yet to figure out exactly what they needed to do in the future, in this moment, everything was just fine.


End file.
